Charlotte Pierce
by justlikeglitter
Summary: Set after 3x22, Damon is dealing with the hurt of Elena's choice. That is, until he is interrupted by his best friend from 1864: Charlotte Pierce-who's back in Mystic Falls and ready to take revenge on her 'sister', Katherine. Damon/OC, Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1

It was always going to be Stefan.

Giuseppe, Katherine, Elena...

It didn't matter who or which was the question, the answer would always be Stefan.

Stefan could rip the limbs off of innocent people when he wasn't draining bunnies, but he was still the chosen one. Damon could save a baby from a building in flames and everyone would jump on his throat about not carrying it the right way.

She chose him, Elena decided to spend what could had been the last moments of their existence with Stefan. And he let her die.

_She chose him and he let her die_.

The glass of bourbon in his hand flew across the room.

_How dared he pretend this wasn't his fault?_

If Damon heard Elena's sobs knowing he had the opportunity to save her life and freaking wasted it, he would had already burnt under the midday sun.

_Why wasn't his love ever enough_?

He was interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"Damon Salvatore; always drowning your sorrows."

He couldn't form a single word as he tried to acknowledge who was in front of him.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Charlotte Pierce."-he mumbled out, dazed.

She smirked and positioned her mouth next to his ear.

"I'm glad to hear you remember me."

Charlotte walked around the room, carrying centuries of seductiveness in the way her hips swayed to the music while she poured herself a drink.

"You should get a housekeeper. It's not safe to have anyone enter your house."

"What do you want?"

"I'm fine, you look great too, that's a nice outfit. Gee, where did you leave your manners, 1864?"

Damon shook his head, trying to hide his confusion. What was Charlotte doing there out of nowhere? He would be pleased to welcome a hot brunette anytime, but this was Katherine's sister-he reminded himself.

"You weren't in the tomb."

She continued to inspect the house, pulling out every book from the shelf that caught her attention.

"Not thanks to you. The whole leaving me to my own luck? Dick move."

"What do you want?"

She stood close to him again and faked a pout. Her hands traveled down his chest.

"Eternal love and devotion from your undead heart."

Damon finally snapped and pushed her away. Of course they had to be related, there was nothing the damn Petrova women enjoyed more than playing with him. Katherine, Charlotte, Elena-they could all go to hell.

"Head of the Founder's Council here, don't make me vervain your ass."

"That sounds kind of kinky. Are we dirty talking?"-She frowned with a smirk, contributing to his frustration.

"Charlotte, why are you here?"

She considered his question for a second before giving in and testing the waters. She couldn't keep teasing him when he looked at her with those blue eyes; how much had she missed that look on his face when she pissed him off...

"I heard Katherine screwed you over."

"Your sister is a bitch, nothing new."

"Let me enjoy this moment, I've waited a century and a half for you to say that."-She sat in the couch, crossing her long bare legs.

"I can repeat it as many times as you want me to."-He scoffed at his (yet another) drink.

"How do you feel about a little revenge?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What, you're no longer Katherine's accomplice?"

"She thinks I died along with the other vampires in the tomb."

Damon studied Charlotte for a moment, hoping to decipher what kind of sick mind game she was playing with him. Those two had been inseparable once, why would she want to do anything against her? Also, there was the detail that a sister of Katherine could be up to no good.

"Not interested, I'm over Katherine."-He decided it was better to stay away from whatever their issue was.

"I need your help."

"And what do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of staking Katherine."

"Hm, not enough."

"I'll owe you, Damon. Can't you see the value of a favor? Sooner or later you will need me to do something for you and I'll be in debt."

_Damon did like the sound of that_. The door opened, revealing Stefan and Elena. Before neither of the brothers could react, Charlotte had Elena pinned against the wall. The veins popped under their eyes, flashing their fangs at each other.

"You're not Katherine."-Charlotte declared instantly.

"Why in the world would I welcome that slut so eagerly into my home?!"

"The last time I heard about the doppelgänger she was still human."-She excused herself.

"Charlotte?"-Stefan finally spoke, frowning at the unexpected guest.

Charlotte faked a gasp and touched her heart over dramatically.

"Stefan, you haven't changed a bit! It's like you're still seventeen!"

Damon found himself grinning at Charlotte's sense of humor.

"What do you want?"-Stefan was the one to ask her this time.

"I can't believe it!"-She groaned-"You boys lost all your manners! You were such gentlemen, I'm so disappointed."

"Did Katherine send you?"

"Yes, Stefan. I came to kidnap you and make you live in her closet for eternity."-Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?"-Elena stood awkwardly next to Stefan.

"Elena, meet Charlotte Pierce, Katherine's sister."

"You can't be Katherine's sister."-The brunette frowned.

"What do you mean?"-Damon intervened, obviously not happy that Charlotte kept that kind of information from him.

"Klaus killed her whole family as revenge. Except for..."

Charlotte's grin left her face, shocked that Elena knew the truth, while she stared at her wide eyed. She let out a sigh and went for telling the truth.

"I'm Katherine's granddaughter."

"What brings you here?"-Stefan asked cautiously.

"I want your help to kill Katherine."

"And why is that?"

Charlotte didn't like being questioned, she was starting to feel cornered. Her eyes wandered to her drink. _Why had she chosen the Salvatores of all __people?_

"She took away everything from me...My life, my family, my love."

"We will help you."-Elena spoke in a firm voice.

She frowned at how different Elena was from Katherine, who wouldn't do anything for anyone that wasn't for her own benefit.

"I know what it's like-having everything you love ripped away from you."-Elena explained.

"Thank you."-She simply nodded at the soothing words, still not comfortable with trusting someone who looked like Katherine.

"Stefan and I should go, we have to get ready for the Founder's Party."-Elena showed her best warm smile-"Maybe you can accompany Damon, I don't think he has a date."

Damon clenched his fists, Elena was so unbelievable. So now not only did she reject him, but also played matchmaker with the devil's granddaughter?

"Don't forget to pack a squirrel in your purse; you know, a snack for later."-Damon called out as his brother and the love of his life (or death, whatever... technicalities) left.

"What kind of dress should I wear?"

"Get out of my house."-Damon retorted.

"Bipolar much?"-Charlotte followed him upstairs.

"You lied."

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you everything. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Yeah and Elena the stranger seemed _so_ much more trustworthy."-He remarked sarcastically.

"I'll tell you everything."-She said sincerely, standing in his way with her palm against his chest.-"I promise."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please let me know if you liked this first chapter :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864-**

_Katherine and Charlotte Pierce sat quietly in their carriage, on their way to the Salvatore estate. _

_"Why the Salvatores of all people?"-Charlotte asked with a frown, breaking the silence._

_Katherine smiled sweetly and caressed her cheek._

_"Because, my dear sister, they are very wealthy."_

_"But also a founding family, which means they belong to the Council."_

_"Then we must not let anyone know what we are. There's nothing to fear with these wonderful amulets Emily made."_

_"I will never be able to thank you enough, Emily. The shadows are not a place for me."_

_"It was my honor, Miss Charlotte."-Their chocolate skinned handmaid, a witch, nodded._

_The carriage came to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door. Emily was the first one to get out and Katherine followed soon after. Charlotte smiled at Emily as she helped her with her gown. The youngest Salvatore waited patiently, amused by the beauty of the two ladies._

_"You must be the Pierce sisters."_

_"Please,"-Katherine bowed and he kissed her hand-"call me Katherine."_

_"Then I assume you're Ms. Charlotte."-He kissed Charlotte's hand next._

_"You assume well, Sir; although I don't remember hearing your name."_

_"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."_

* * *

"After turning fifteen, I started to get rebellious against my father. One night I sneaked out without his permission, and when I came back before dawn, I found the house burning to ashes. I tried to get in to save my family, but Katherine was there to stop me. She said she had seen the fire and ran to help, but the flames were unstoppable. Once the fire extinguished, I looked inside the house and found three unrecognizable bodies... I thought they were my parents and brother. Katherine was there to comfort me and gave me shelter, and after some time, she confessed her secret to me. I was an orphan, I had no one and nothing, so when she proposed to turn me at eighteen 'so we could spend eternity as sisters', I accepted. I always questioned her actions through the years, but she somehow always changed my mind and turned it around to make me think I was wrong. It wasn't until 1864 that I really stood up to her. She wanted to keep you and Stefan as her personal toys, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I became an obstacle in her plans, and she left me to be incinerated in the church along with the other vampires; while she was safe and sound far away. Emily helped me escape before they took me away."

With a sharp intake of breath, Charlotte paused and started buttoning the shirt Damon just put on. She had never told her story to anybody before and she was glad he didn't interrupt her.

"But surprise, surprise... It was all a lie."-Sarcasm dripped from her tone-"I found out later that my family was alive the entire time. Katherine compelled them to leave and she burnt the house down with three civilians she drained. I suppose you've heard that Katerina Petrova had a daughter unmarried, who was taken away because of the disgrace it brought to her family. That daughter was Liliya Golacov, my mother. Upon discovering Liliya had a daughter and a son of her own; she arranged everything to keep me as her eternal companion."

"Why us?"-Damon asked, feeling incredibly sorry for Charlotte.

"I lost track of her. No one knows where she is."

"I don't think I am right for the job, I spent 145 years trying to open a tomb she was never inside of to begin with."

"She will come back to Stefan soon. That will be my chance, but I can't do it alone."

"And to think that we almost killed her once, but a witch linked her to Elena..."

"That's because she knew you were after her; I have the surprise factor. There's no one who knows her better than I do. "

Charlotte felt like she couldn't get enough of Damon as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with determination. He was so different now-yes, he still had his trademark smirk, but he was broken.

"So are you in?"

* * *

**1864**

_'It is in vain to say human beings ought be satisfied with tranquillity: they must have action; and they will make it if they cannot find it. Millions are condemned to a stiller doom than mine, and millions are in silent revolt against their lot. Nobody knows how many rebellions besides political rebellions ferment in the masses of life which people earth. '_

_Charlotte walked through the Salvatore mansion, absorbed by the edition of Jane Eyre in her hands. She muttered each word, almost savouring the freedom in them._

_'Women are supposed to be very calm generally: but women feel just as men feel; they need exercise for their faculties, and a field for their efforts, as much as their brothers do; they suffer from too rigid a restraint, to absolute a stagnation, precisely as men would suffer; and it is narrow-minded in their more privileged fellow-creatures to say that they ought to confine themselves to making puddings and knitting stockings, to playing on the piano and embroidering bags. It is thoughtless to condemn them, or laugh at them, if they seek to do more or learn more than custom has pronounced necessary for their sex.'_

_She collided with something, having to look up from her book._

_"I beg your pardon."-Charlotte stuttered at the sight of the blue eyed handsome man she had crashed against._

_"There's not a thing to forgive... I don't believe we've met, I'm Damon."_

_"Charlotte Pierce."_

_He pressed a soft and tender kiss on her hand, staring at her as if he was gazing at her soul. He grinned at the book she was holding, somehow captivating her even more._

_"I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a __strong attachment."-he quoted proudly with a smile._

_"You don't seem like the Charlotte Brontë kind of man, Mr. Damon."-She chuckled._

_"Well, Miss Pierce, there's a lot more about a man than what he seems."_

_"And more about a woman than what she reads."-She flirted along, delighting him._

_"Charlotte."_

_Katherine's voice echoed through the halls, firm and authoritarian. They quickly broke their gaze. If Charlotte was human, she would had blushed bright red._

_"It's not very lady like to be all alone with a young man."_

_"I apologize, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'm Damon Salvatore."_

_"Katherine Pierce."-she outstretched her hand for him to kiss it.-"Charlotte, go to your bedroom."_

_"But, sister-"_

_"I said, go."-she narrowed her eyes._

_Charlotte took a last glance at them. Katherine had turned on her charm, smiling and batting her eyelashes. Meanwhile, Damon was obviously smitten._

_Charlotte bit her tongue to stop herself from questioning Katherine about how she wasn't a acting very lady like either._

* * *

"I'm in."

She kissed his cheek, convinced that her plan would work out if she had his help.

"You're good, Damon."

"Well, that's a first."-he said bitterly. -"I'm the big bad vampire, you're mistaking me for Stefan."

"You mean The Ripper? Give yourself a break."

_If only Elena thought the same way_. Damon had to admit having Charlotte around was a breath of fresh air. She was so different now, a lot less innocent (but then again, he had also lost that characteristic), certainly more seducing. _Or was he just noticing now?_

"Are you taking me to the Founder's Party?"

"Only if I get to have some steamy vamp sex after it."-He tried to cheer her up, like he would always do when he was human.

"From what I've heard, you've had enough sex for five centuries."

"We both know you want me."-He whispered provocatively, his breath tickling her lips.

"I wanted you, as in a long time ago."-She brushed him off.

"At the end of the night you'll be begging me to take you in that couch."

He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think roofie works with vampires."-She pouted.-"But nice try, Damon."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_I'm still getting comfortable with Damon's personality. It's my first time writing a TVD fanfiction, so I'm sorry if you don't like it that much yet! I started this story in my looong, terrible wait for October 11th; let me know if you like it :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**1864**_

_"Wait, where did you learn this game?"-Stefan asked._

_ "Camp outside Atlanta!"-Damon yelled, laughing while Charlotte and him fought for the ball._

_ "And what are the rules?"_

_ "Who needs rules?"-She laughed arrogantly when she achieved to win in their pull fight._

_ "Miss Charlotte, are you sure that you want to join us? My brother likes to play rough."_

_ "Somehow I believe you play rougher."-Katherine said, appearing in the doorway._

_ Charlotte spared a miserable look at Damon, who's heart sped up at the very sight of Katherine. How could he not notice Katherine only had eyes for Stefan? She had grown fond of the oldest Salvatore, they were now good friends. He also loved reading, so they always had a topic to talk about. _

_ Katherine laughed as Charlotte threw her the ball and she ran through the garden, inviting Stefan to join her with her eyes._

_ "What are you doing? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased!"-Damon pointed at Katherine, frustrated by his brother's apparent lack of intuition._

_ Stefan doubted for a moment, looking at Charlotte._

_ "If you don't do it, I will."-Damon ran after Katherine._

_ "Miss Charlotte?"_

_ She looked hopelessly at how Damon followed Katherine in awe._

_ "Yes, Stefan?"_

_ "I was wondering if you would like to see the sunset with me later."_

_ Stefan was interested in her. Stefan, not Damon. Charlotte felt like crying over her terrible luck. The man she fancied was after Katherine, while she wanted his brother, who liked Charlotte. She was damned._

_ "I must warn you, Stefan, because you have became a brother to me... My heart belongs to another man."_

_ His face fell, but he managed to compose himself soon._

_ "Thank you for your honesty."_

_ "I'm truly sorry."_

_ "No, Miss Charlotte. You shouldn't apologize for what you feel."-he frowned-"One has no power over the heart's desires."_

_ "How easy would everything be if we did."_

_ Damon caught Katherine when they were far enough to be hidden from their siblings._

_ "You win, Mr. Salvatore."_

_ "What is my prize?"_

_ "What would you want it to be?"-She asked seductively. _

_ "You, Miss Katherine."-He was hypnotized by her beauty, her strength, her everything._

_ "It takes more than a race to win my heart over. I'm not an easy prize."_

_ She barely brushed her lips with his, not letting him return the kiss. She grinned and ran back to where Stefan and Charlotte were still standing. _

_Damon could only think about how Katherine Pierce had to be his._

* * *

Damon and Charlotte entered the Lockwood house after being reluctantly invited in by the hostess, Carol. Their black designer clothes and elegance stole more than a pair of glances.

"So the Founding Families still act like Mystic Falls royalty?"-Charlotte noted between clenched in a fake smile teeth.

"Carol Lockwood, yes."-he put his hand on her low back as they walked.

"Didn't expect less. The Lockwoods were always a bunch of cocky assholes."

"And you haven't met the sprout. Which, by the way, is coming our way."

"Damon."-Caroline held her head up high when the two couples met.

"Caroline Forbes."-Damon introduced them-"And her puppy Tyler Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you, I'm..."-Charlotte started, but was interrupted mid sentence.

"I can't believe you! How can you keep treating girls as some kind of inferior sex toys? That's like rape!"

The pretty blonde in a stunning blue dress put her hands in her hips and scolded Damon as if he was a little kid.

"Uhm first, I don't treat them as inferior toys. If I remember well, you were on top of me many times."-She, as well as Tyler, narrowed their eyes at Damon's answer dangerously-"Second, I only have sex with women who are willing to do it. I don't compel my way to pleasure, I have my charms for that. And if I keep recalling our past, you also fell for those voluntarily."

Caroline ignored Damon and stared into Charlotte's eyes, her pupils dilated.

"You will go home and forget everything about Damon. This never happened. Go to college, get married, have a good life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."-Charlotte pretended to be compelled.

Damon was the first one to burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"-she tapped her foot.

"Apart from your boyfriend's face? That you just tried to compel a vampire who is centuries older than you."

"I wouldn't be treating a hybrid or his girlfriend that way if I were you. Especially when the antidote for the bite is long gone."-Tyler spat out.

"It's a good thing I can rip your head off before you try to put your paws on him."-Charlotte pushed Tyler some steps back from Damon.

"You want a bet?"

"No, I want you to leave us alone, Lassie."

"Go take some fresh air, I can handle it."-Caroline smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, who eyed them cautiously and left.

Damon cursed under breath knowing Caroline wasn't leaving too. He continued to do soft traces on Charlotte's back.

"I'm sorry, I hate bad first impressions! Tyler has been acting all weird lately. I honestly don't know what has gotten inside of him. I'm Caroline."

"Charlotte."

"I'm so sorry I tried to compel you."

"Rookie's mistake."-she shrugged.

"I swear, contrary to what Damon says to enjoy making me look bad, I am not a bitch."

"Oh, don't worry. I know better than to believe Damon's words."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Char."

Charlotte smiled at the nickname she hadn't heard in many years.

"Are you new in Mystic Falls?"

"Not really, more like back after a very long time."

Caroline nodded politely, wanting to find out more about her.

"So do you plan on staying for long?"

"As long as I'm wanted."-Charlotte looked at Damon flirtingly.

"And how do you two know each other?"

Damon rolled his eyes impatiently.

"We hunted babies for their blood together back in 1910."-Damon replied like it was the most natural thing.

"That's terrible!"

"Don't worry."-Charlotte played along.-"We only hunted ugly babies."

"Please tell me you're joking."-Caroline looked like she was on the edge of tears.

"You should come with us sometime."

"The quantity is limited, but the taste..."-he moaned too loudly.

Caroline had an absolutely terrified expression on her face as she walked away after muttering something about checking on Tyler.

"Finally, Blondie leaves!... I can't believe I ever found her attractive."-he groaned.

"You two had a thing, huh?"-Charlotte watched Caroline leave the house, feeling the sting of jealousy.

"If by a thing you mean I used her as my living blood bag and little servant until Katherine killed her with my blood in her system... Then yes, we had a thing."

Carol Lockwood eyed the pair of vampires jealously from the entrance of the house.

"That lady has been giving me dirty glances since she invited me in."-Charlotte grumbled-"Did you have a thing with her too?"

"I kind of flirted with her a pair of times..."

"Don't tell me you also flirted with him."-she motioned her head towards a young guy, who was also glaring at them from the corner of the room.

"Oh, baby Gilbert? No, I turned his almost girlfriend, compelled him to forget and leave, killed him one time..."

"Is there anyone here who doesn't hate you?"

They both took a drink from the trays the waiters carried around.

"I don't think Liz Forbes, the sheriff by the way, hates me... I actually think she has a fantasy that includes me, handcuffs, and the backseat of her police car."

He pointed at a woman that was probably in her forties with short blonde hair and a simple green dress.

"Caroline's mother?"-he nodded with a smirk. Charlotte shook her head, chuckling.-"You're a sick man, Salvatore."

Elena and Stefan took over the dance floor with the most gracious moves. All the other couples stared at them in astonishment and admiration at the bond they seemed to share. Their bodies seemed connected; their eyes locked, a smile playing on both of their lips, their feet following the beat like they knew it by heart. Charlotte tore her eyes away from them to find Damon looking completely heartbroken.

That was when it hit her: Damon was in love with Elena.

Damon felt the jealousy burn inside of his chest. Why did they have to look so annoyingly perfect together? She was an illusion, a mirage; with her long brown hair and her soft lips, her eyes full of life and anything good that there was in this world. She was everything, his everything.  
Charlotte's hand reached for his, giving him a sad reassuring smile.

It was terrible how history repeated itself.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**FINALLY I CAN UPDATE! I've been trying to get my internet to work for hours. **_

_**Thank you to babydoll, Tvdlover87654, DeanWinchester'slittlebabexx, and the guest who reviewed the past chapter! Also, to the ones that followed and favorited my story :) I'm so happy and I hope you continue to like it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**1864**

_To say that Giuseppe Salvatore was angry at his son, Damon, for deserting the army would be an understatement. He considered desertion a sign of weakness, the most terrible flaw a man could possess._

_But none of that mattered to Damon, because he had done it out of love-which was worst than weakness in his father's standards. The opportunity of courting the beautiful Katherine Pierce was worth the humiliation. So what if Giuseppe felt ashamed of him and didn't waste the chance of telling him so? As long as he could hold Katherine, as long as he could love her deeply and passionately like he loved her; nothing else was important._

_The problem was that he couldn't do any of those things because she was dancing with Stefan. All that was left to do was stare at them heartbrokenly and wonder about why had she chosen his brother to escort her. They loved each other, why would she be with Stefan?_

_Charlotte Pierce stood next to Damon with a bored look on her face. She certainly hadn't picture this when he asked to escort her to the Founder's Ball. It was obvious that he would much rather be with Katherine._

_"May I have this dance, Mr. Salvatore?"-she bowed and extended her hand in a gentleman like way, tired of his pitiful expression._

_The guests around them stared at them in disbelief. They couldn't believe that the youngest Pierce sister would have such nerve or that Damon Salvatore wouldn't had asked his companion to dance like a gentleman would do._

_"People are looking at us, Charlotte."-he blushed at the attention and crossed his arms._

_"So what, a lady can't ask a man to dance? Am I supposed to just wait for you to finally realize that I am dying to do so? Well, Mr. Salvatore, that seems very unfair to me. If I want to dance, I should be able to."_

_He shook his head at her usual feminist speeches, and took her to the middle of the room, where Katherine and Stefan danced gracefully. Katherine noticed their presence instantly and was unhappy by their proximity. Both Salvatores were hers; Charlotte had no right to be with Damon. She was supposed to accompany her and only her, she couldn't be taking interest on any man, and even less Damon!_

_Damon and Charlotte glided like old lovers. They looked at each other with a hint of lust, like a couple reunited after a very long time of not seeing each other. Their moves irradiated desire, their palms seemed to want nothing more than finally meet. Still somehow they managed to smile like the best of friends._

_"The simple intimacy of the near touch."-Charlotte said mockingly, chuckling as their hands almost touched._

_"You are beautiful."-He said simply and all of a sudden, catching her off guard._

_She looked down nervously before meeting his eyes again. For the first time, he truly admired her features. She had never felt more insecure in her existence as when he gave her that scrutinizing look._

_Those three words were enough to make Katherine break. If she left them together the rest of the night, she was sure that she would lose Damon. She excused herself to Stefan and gave Damon a suggestive smirk as she left the room._

_"Would you excuse me for a second?"-Damon muttered to Charlotte, dazzled and went after Katherine._

_Outside, making sure that she was close enough to the house to be heard by Charlotte, Katherine waited for Damon. Once he got out, she pulled him to a place they would be unseen to the guests. She pressed her lips against his fiercely, barely letting him breathe._

_"How I regret choosing Stefan…"-She lied._

_"Then tell him you desire to dance with me."-He frowned and caressed her cheeks._

_"I am not capable. It would break his heart."_

_He kissed her again, this time gently._

_"Will you meet me in my bedroom after the Founder's Ball ends?"_

_"I shall."_

_"Then I will be thinking about you until that moment."_

_"I love you, Katherine."-he whispered close to her lips._

_She grinned and left him to go back to Stefan._

_Damon entered the house again and looked for Charlotte, who stood melancholic next to all the other guests chattering happily._

_"Would you like to-"_

_"George Lockwood asked me to dance."-she interrupted him dryly.-"Would you mind if I accept?"_

_He recognized that feeling once again burning in his chest; it was jealousy._

_"If that's what you wish."_

_"It is."-She said with an air of arrogance._

_"Then who am I to stop you?"_

_She nodded, afraid that if she spoke, her pride would crumble and she would burst into tears._

_Later that night, Stefan walked Katherine to her bedroom after the Founder's Ball._

_"I had a lovely time, Stefan."_

_She went to open her door, but he stopped her._

_"Wait… Miss Katherine, I know we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections, but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites."-he kissed her sweetly-" I kiss you and I know that I am in love with you."_

_"I must say good night."-she said once they pulled back._

_"Have I upset you?"-he asked, worried._

_"No, you haven't upset me,"-she replied quickly-"you've just surprised me... Until tomorrow."_

_Katherine entered her bedroom and touched her lips, reminiscing on the previous kiss, until Damon appeared._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"You asked me to come."_

_"I'm tired, you should go."-She waved him off._

_"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?"_

_"You shouldn't eavesdrop."_

_He caught her arm and frowned._

_"Is my love not enough?"_

_"I wish to be alone tonight. Leave, now."-She compelled him._

* * *

"May I have this dance?"-Damon turned to look at Charlotte, surprising her.

"I thought you'd never ask, Salvatore."-she grinned as he took her to the middle of the crowd, where Stefan and Elena still were the center of attention.

"Just like the old times."-he whispered in her ear-"Except now I can do this."

He pressed their bodies together and she threw her head back laughing.

"Yeah, gowns and near touching? Hooray for female liberation."

"You know, this eternal sexual frustration between us doesn't have to be eternal."-he flirted.

"Stop doing that eye sex thing."-Charlotte cut him off.

"What eye sex thing?"-he smirked.

They could both hear Jeremy talking to Caroline in the corner of the room.

"Who's the girl with Damon?"-Jeremy asked.

"Charlotte, an old vampire friend of Damon."

Jeremy scoffed as his eyes met Charlotte's when Damon twirled her.

"Since when does Damon have friends?"

Damon rolled his eyes at their conversation.

"This town is just filled with appreciation for you."-Charlotte said, a little annoyed that she seemed to be the only one treating Damon like a friend there.

"Wait until you meet the rest."

"Are you really that bad?"

He remained quiet, thinking about his answer.

"Apparently, yes. In this town it's all about extremes. You're either the good, tormented vampire, always fighting what you are… Or the terrible killing machine."

"You're hurt."

Charlotte wanted to kiss him there and then. How could she be the only one noticing how incredible he was? How was she the only one who looked right through his bad guy facade?

"No, Char. Hurting means feeling and I couldn't care less."

"I know you better than that. If Elena can't see the amazing man you are then she doesn't deserve you."

"Don't ever say that again."-He stopped dancing and grabbed her wrists, giving her a hard look-"The one who isn't worth Elena is me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm warning you."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, not going to obey him under any circumstances and even less when he was being ridiculous.

"She. Doesn't. Deserve. You."-she pronounced each word slowly, taking it as a challenge.

"Take it back."-He pulled her, almost making her lose her balance.

"I'm not taking it back."-Charlotte spat out, pulling her wrists from his overly strong hold-"You see Goddess Elena. I see another Katherine messing with your head, once again."

"Screw you."-he hissed and tightened his grip.

They stared into each other's menacing eyes.

"Damon."-Elena's voice broke their competition on who backed down first.-"I asked Caroline about Bonnie and she isn't answering her calls either."

"And I should care because?"-Damon snapped.

"She's our friend."-Elena frowned-"I'm worried."

"Our? Bonnie is your friend! The witch gives me like ten aneurysms per day!"

"She has saved our lives and put herself in danger for us many times."-Elena put her hands on her waist, scolding Damon like a little kid.

"My dear Elena, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps she needed a time off and she doesn't want to be reminded that the human best friend she had left is now also a horrible vampire?"

Elena considered his words for a moment, but he didn't let them sink in before speaking again.

"Or maybe she just died and no one has found her body. Anyway, it's none of my business, though I sort of hope it's the second one."

"How can you be so selfish?"

Damon's heart tightened in his chest at Elena's disappointment; although he was too furious to care.

"It's an art. I practice everyday."

"That I know you do."

Charlotte felt herself getting riled up. How could Elena of all people call him selfish?

"Excuse me, but I think-"-Charlotte intervened.

"You are not excused, or allowed to think, in fact."-Damon snapped this time at Charlotte-"So shut the hell up."

"Well, screw you, too."

Hell, Charlotte had no idea just how much she pissed him off with her two seconds snarky rebound every time he said something. There had to be some wooden spoon in the kitchen he could stake her with!

"I'm going to look for Stefan."-Elena announced.

"Good, old Stefan; always the hero. If only he had the chance to save you when... Oh, right. He did."

Elena glared at him disapprovingly again before leaving. She bumped his shoulder in the process, provoking their eyes to meet. His face fell when he saw the sadness in her gaze.

"Please just kill me now."-he growled and clenched his fists, wondering how could he possibly keep making everything worse between Elena and him.

"Trust me, if none of them do it soon,"-Charlotte nodded her head at the other guests-"I will."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Why do you let Elena-"-Charlotte began but Damon raised his hand, motioning her to stop.

"Not now."

"Fine,"-she sighed-"but I won't apologize, and I know you won't either. So let's just skip to the part where we forget this whole thing."

"Seems fair to me."

Silence fell between them before something came back to Damon's mind.

"When you first saw Elena, you said the last time you heard about her she was still human."-she nodded, so he continued-"So you must have informants. Who are they?"

"Well…"-she looked up, thinking-"Emily tracked you for a while, then I didn't know anything for some years, until my good friend Sage came into the picture."

"Great sex."

"She was always very proud of her work with you. She said you were her best apprentice."-she shook her head, remembering her friend.-"Such a shame she's gone."

"And then?"

"I heard mostly rumors from other vampires-especially of Stefan and his ripper phase."

"Why didn't you just… show yourself?"

"I don't know, we didn't really break apart in the best terms."-she shrugged-"I did see you one time."

"When?"-he furrowed.

"Guns N´ Roses in the eighties… Leather jacket, head banging, the whole deal. But I couldn't bring myself to go there and I didn't know what should I say, I just turned into a complete mess and watched you from my place the entire concert."

"That concert was pretty amazing."

"Hell yeah, it was badass!"-he smiled at her little outburst-"Anyway, once you moved to Mystic Falls and the whole Klaus thing began, Elijah contacted me."

"You're friends with Elijah?"

"We were a little more some decades ago."-she shrugged-"He found me after I escaped Mystic Falls, helped me get on my feet. He was the one who told me the truth about Katherine."

"Elijah? Do you know how old he is? You're disgusting."

"Didn't you have sex with Rebekah?"

"We are disgusting."-he made a face.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way...and a bit of a writer's block too. **_

_**Thank you to Tvdlover87654, GleekStarKid, and Cassie-D 101 for reviewing! Also to everyone who followed and favorited. I hope you continue to like this story!  
**_

_**And to answer Cassie-D 101's question: Does tyler/klaus know who charlotte is?- No, Katherine was running away from him during that time and he didn't know that the Petrova line continued with Liliya :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte sat on Damon's bed the morning after the Founder's Party. He welcomed her to stay in one of the guest rooms in the boarding house when she told him she didn't really have a place to stay, and of course, she accepted. She barely slept and decided to get up early, sitting next to Damon until he woke up while she analyzed the events.

She was quiet, hugging her knees while watching him sleep. She knew it would be hard to be with him again, but this was ridiculous. She had to be strong, to focus on Katherine. She couldn't let herself get involved with him in a romantic way.

Damon loved Elena. She wouldn't repeat the same story-if he wanted to, that was his problem. She wasn't about to stand in the corner loving him and watching him destroy himself... _Not again_.

She needed a plan to kill Katherine. Once she accomplished her goal, she would leave; maybe to South America or Europe, she hadn't been there in a while. Perhaps she would stay with Elijah and spare him from Rebekah's bitching.

She was already planning her escape and she had only been in Mystic Falls for a day. Oh, the joy.

"You're creeping me out with your staring."-Damon said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Just thinking."-she smiled sadly.

"You think too much. You should give in to my proposals, I could make you forget all about Katherine."-he opened an eye and smirked-"Hell, I could make you forget your own name."

"I shouldn't be socializing or presenting myself as Charlotte, the vampire friend of the Salvatore brothers. Katherine is going to find out about me. I need a plan."-she stood up from the bed.

"So no morning sex?"-he pouted.

She ignored him and looked out from the window. Stefan and Elena were back from haunting, laughing and talking happily.

"Can they really subsist on animal blood?"

"They're weaker, but yes... Don't tell me you're thinking about trying the Bunny Craig diet."

"No, I'm just curious. It's admirable."

"It's dumb."-he corrected her, rolling his eyes-"Give them human blood and they turn into rippers. They don't learn to control their hunger, they fight it and always end up losing at the end."

"Speaking about blood... I'm starving."

"Where are my manners?"-he vampire sped to the fridge and pulled out two blood bags, giving Charlotte one once he was back in the room.

"I was hoping that you would have a college girl in your basement, but I guess packed is good too."

"Yeah... I don't do that much anymore."

"You don't drink fresh blood?"-she asked, swallowing the red liquid fast.

"Elena doesn't like when the animal attacks on the news are my fault."

"It's a good thing I'm not devoted to Elena then."

"I'm taking a shower."-he pretended not to hear her-"You are invited, in case you want to join me."

"Tempting."-she said, nonchalantly-"But I'll think I'll pass."

Charlotte decided to go downstairs and was quickly greeted by Elena.

"Good morning."

Charlotte smiled uncomfortably, still coping with Elena's resemblance to Katherine.

"I thought we could discuss the whole Katherine thing since we are all here."

"Sure, take a seat."-Elena looked over at Stefan, who didn't seem very happy.

"Thanks... We need a plan. It's not safe to be walking around Mystic Falls without a clear idea of what to do."

"So what do you have in mind?"-Stefan asked.

"You're her Achilles' heel. Her love makes her vulnerable, she wants to get you back more than anything."

"I can't stake her myself, she's stronger."

"No, but I can if we weaken her."

"She has developed a resistance against vervain."-He began to get frustrated.

"What are witches for?"

Stefan exhaled angrily.

"Why the hell should we get involved in this whole thing? You're waking up a calm beast… She hasn't done us any wrong lately. We don't even know where she is, for crying out loud! Why should we provoke her?"

"Do you really think she will just resign to not having you? Don't make me laugh, Stefan."-she pointed at Elena-"What are you going to do when she comes back to kill her? Nothing stops her now; the doppelgänger is no longer human, and even so, Klaus is dead. She's immune to vervain and stronger than the three of you."

Stefan remained quiet, a preoccupied expression on his face as he stared at Elena. Sadly, Charlotte was right.

"She didn't blink to leave me, her family, to be killed when I was interested in Damon... And she didn't even love him."-Charlotte became more mad at Stefan as she talked-"Just picture what she's capable of doing to Elena. She's not going to stop. Whoever underestimates Katherine ends up dead-you should know."

"Charlotte is right."-The three of them turned to look at Damon, speaking from the staircase. His hair was wet from his shower and he looked obviously worried, but his expression was soon replaced by a grin-"Once again, we must save our damsel in distress, brother. Just in time, I was getting bored. Since our epic love triangle ended, I've been wanting to kill something... Might as well be Katherine."

"So Stefan is the bait."-Elena said, too concentrated to pay attention to Damon-"Then what?"

Charlotte thought about it for a moment, biting on her bottom lip.

"Emily knew a spell that could disable someone's limbs momentarily."

"For how long?"

"Two minutes maximum. I'm guessing one in a vampire."

"Well, that's no fun. Where's the suffering?"-Damon complained.

"We can still say an awesome line, like: Rot in hell, Grandma."-Charlotte mimicked her hand pushing a stake through Katherine's heart.

"You know, Elena, you could learn a thing or two from this girl."

"Thanks for the advice, Damon."-Elena said, annoyed by his interventions-"What do you think, Stefan?"

"We should talk to Bonnie."

Damon scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good luck with that, Sabrina is having a tantrum."

"What if Katherine comes before we are ready?"-Elena frowned.

"We both die."-Charlotte replied, simple and direct.

* * *

Damon and Charlotte lie on the road, looking up. The night was beautiful, and neither of them could believe that they were together again, staring at the same sky in the place where it all started.

"Elena is going to be furious."-Damon sighed as he pictured the disappointed look on Elena's face if she heard he was hunting again. Why was it so hard for her to understand who he was, what they were? He wished he could do things like these with her; seeing her give in to her instincts, watching her forget everything and everyone for a while.

"She won't find out."-Charlotte contemplated the stars. She was so different now compared to the old, Katherine's sister version of her. She could now say whatever she wanted, go wherever she wished, feel everything she felt without being held back. The last time she had been in Mystic Falls, there had been more stars; but that night seemed much more sparklingly gorgeous. She couldn't figure out if it was the sense of freedom that overtook her, or that she was able to share that moment with Damon.

"It's coming."-Damon said when he heard a car getting closer.

"Two bodies."-Charlotte added at the sound of two heartbeats.

"I call the girl."

"You, men, so predictable. Why always girls? It's so Dracula like. You're feeding from her, not getting laid."

"Fine, you want the girl?"-He rolled his eyes, twenty first century and she was still giving him speeches.

"Now this is why we get along so well."

The car came to a sudden stop when the driver saw Damon and Charlotte blocking the road.

"What the hell? Are you insane?"-The young man ranted after noticing they weren't hurt; they were, in fact, grinning maliciously.

"That's a funny question. Are we, Mr. Salvatore?"

"We are all insane, Ms. Pierce."

Damon stood in front of him in a heartbeat.

"Just ones more than others."-Damon spoke before sinking his fangs into the guy's neck.

His girlfriend screamed, terrified, from her seat. Just when she was about to try to close and lock the car's doors, Charlotte appeared next to her looking down with a smirk.

"Screamers are my favorites."

"P-please don't hurt me."-She stuttered, sobbing loudly.

"You're scared."-Charlotte's face changed, and her victim let out another cry for help as the veins popped under her eyes-"Fear makes me _so_ hungry."

Charlotte closed her eyes in pleasure when her fangs pierced the skin of the girl's neck, her screams turning soon into whimpers_. Damn, was she delicious._ She moaned at the taste of fresh blood, having to remind herself to stay in control and pull away just in time. Soon she had to hold the girl in her arms to keep her from slumping to the floor. _Not quite yet_-she knew she was draining her, the issue was that she was too carried away by her vampire instincts to stop.

Damon watched Charlotte feed, having already compelled his victim to forget everything. He had to stop her, she was killing the young girl she was biting. She could enjoy being a vampire, but he knew well she felt guilty whenever she killed unnecessarily. He discovered he couldn't move; actually, he didn't want to move. She was fierce, dangerous, sexy. And he? He was stunned.

"Okay, so here's the story."-she said, looking straight into her eyes.-"You will not remember any of this. You were having a splendid time with your boyfriend and you're ready to go home. But you are going to cover that wound up, you don't want anyone to know you and your boyfriend like that Twilight inspired kinky biting stuff. It's so embarrassing!"

"It is."-The girl mumbled out, hypnotized by the compulsion.

"Good girl."-She found Damon still looking at her, dumbfounded-"Ready to leave?"

She frowned when he didn't move.

"Are you fantasizing about watching me bite that chick?"-She smirked, putting her hand on her waist-"I don't blame you. I mean, you must be dying for some sex. I doubt Elena is giving you any."

_Why wouldn't she just stop talking?!_ She was ruining the moment, he needed to consider if what he wanted to do was right; because something told him there was no turning back once he took the step.

"Don't worry, Salvatore."-Charlotte pulled him by his leather jacket-"Celibacy is a great look on you. Hell might even take some pity on your poor soul."

_Well, fuck it._

"Shut up."-He growled before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet is PMSing. I usually have my stories planned in my head, but this one...I honestly don't even know how I ended up writing a kiss scene haha._**

**_Thank you so much to _****_Cassie-D 101_****_, _****_Tvdlover87654_****_, _****_flazzy cullen_****_, _****_Jaspers-Angel7_****_, Lizzeee, emma, and the guest who reviewed the past chapter! (P.S. _****_Jaspers-Angel7_****_, thank you! I'll surely have your idea in mind for the next chapters.) _****_I hope you keep liking this story :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**1864**

_Charlotte walked through the Salvatore mansion, reading. It was an odd habit of hers and everyone was already accustomed. She hadn't talked to Damon in days, avoiding him since the Founder's Ball. She saw him and turned around to go in the other direction but he caught her._

_"Fleeing from me again, Ms. Pierce?"_

_"I don't know what are you talking about, Mr. Salvatore."-She endeavored to add the highest level of pride and just plain arrogance to her tone._

_"Shakespeare."-he smiled at the book she was holding._

_She breathed out, impatient._

_"Yes, Shakespeare. May I leave?"_

_"No, you may not. Please, speak to me."-he begged._

_"I'm occupied, but I believe Katherine is outside with Stefan. Why don't you ask her?"_

_"I wish to converse with you."_

_"I don't."-she avoided his gaze._

_"Don't you care about me anymore?"-he said, a sad expression on his face._

_"This is unjust. You have no right."-She couldn't bear to cause him any pain, but she couldn't stand feeling like she was second best every minute either._

_"You're missing from me, Charlotte."-Their foreheads touched as he whispered the words. They were painful to say and even more to hear, probably because they both knew the truth. It didn't matter what they said, their story was written. He was in love with Katherine, and he would follow her first.-"Like you're part of me. I need you. When George Lockwood asked you to dance, I felt as if he was taking away something vital... I was incomplete."_

_"Tell Katherine I don't want to be bothered. I will be down in time for dinner... Excuse me."_

_She quickly wiped off a tear that ran through her cheek as she left Damon standing sadly in the middle of the hallway. It didn't matter what they felt, because he loved Katherine._

* * *

Charlotte woke up with a smile on her face as she touched her lips, remembering when Damon kissed her. They hadn't spoken a single word after it, silently leaving for their rooms when they arrived the boarding house. Perhaps this time everything could be different. Maybe, just maybe, this time he would choose her.

She was going to meet him, right in front of his door. She was going to demand an explanation and after a pair of snarky remarks, they would kiss again (and whatever that lead to). She had it all planned in her head already-except for the fact that she heard the voices of Elena and Damon coming out of Stefan's room.

"Stefan is not here. He'll be back soon, said he was going to try to find out where Bonnie is. What did you want?"-Elena asked as she hung one of Stefan's shirts.

"I need to know."

Elena looked up at Damon, feeling guilty, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I know you chose him. I get it."

"Damon, please-"

"You want to pretend nothing ever happened? Good for you, but I can't. Something happened between us, Elena. I don't know what it was for you, but to me, it was love."

She stared at the floor, tears swelling in her eyes.

"The kind of love that consumes you-passionate, adventurous, and even a little dangerous."-he caressed her cheeks, obligating her to look into his eyes-"You remember now."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you mention it?"

"Because it doesn't change anything, Damon."-tears began to fell from her eyes-"I still love Stefan. Even if we met first, or if you told me you loved me and compelled me to forget. I didn't want to make it any more painful for you. I made a decision, I set you free."

"I don't want freedom!"-he replied, angry-"I want you!"

She flinched at his screams, making him calm down.

"Just answer me this, only this question; please."

She swallowed the huge knot in her throat.

"Did you love me?"-He needed someone to love him so desperately.

"I love you, Damon."-she cried-"But in a different way."

"No. You either love me or you don't, there's no middle point."

She stayed quiet.

"You ruined me."-he shook his head, furious and melancholic at the same time-"A wonderful girl is sleeping in a room next to mine and I can't bring myself to feel _anything_ for her. Every time I'm close to opening up, your image haunts me again. I am cursed to love you while watching you with my brother forever... Do you have any idea how much does it hurt?"

"You have to forget me."-she whispered.

"Don't do this! Don't act like it was nothing, it's insulting. We both know you're lying. It was real, you and I, it happened."

Damon threw the door as he left the room and found Charlotte standing next to it.

"I..."-Damon stuttered. What could he say?

The main door opened downstairs.

"Stefan is back."-She ignored him and went to look for the youngest Salvatore.

Stefan sighed when he saw Charlotte.

"So?"

"Turns out that Jeremy knew her whereabouts. Bonnie is in Massachusetts."

"What? Don't tell me she's in Salem."

He nodded.

"That's so cliché."

"She hung up the phone on me before I could tell her we need her."

"Then I guess we got ourselves a little road trip."-Damon said as he poured himself a drink.

"Just what I needed."-She mumbled out sarcastically, knowing he could hear her.-"I'll be ready in five."

Charlotte feels their eyes follow her as she goes upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she sits on the bed. Damon's words echo in her head. So many years caring, loving him, waiting for him to finally kiss her like he had last night-all wasted. He would never have feelings for her.  
She groaned, what a half-assed job in not getting involved with him in any romantic way. She was right back to where it all started. She threw some of her clothes in a bag and left the room.

Damon's gaze lingered on Charlotte for a brief moment. She had been quiet the last two hours, her arms crossed on her chest as she looked out the window of his car. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel following the beat of the music playing. He was bored and didn't know how to start a conversation. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.

"I took Elena on a road trip to Atlanta once."-He ultimately broke the silence-"Without Stefan's permission, of course. It was great. I was actually looking for a witch, too. She was so much fun; you should've seen her. Boring, bunny hunter Elena has nothing on the side of her I met that day. The girl really can drink; very impressive for her weight."

"Yes, Damon. Chit-chatting about Elena is exactly what I want to do right now. You really do know how to please a woman."-Charlotte snapped from her seat, rolling her eyes at Damon's awestruck words.

"I'm sorry. You're the only person I can talk to."-He replied in a low voice, ashamed to admit it.

Her grimace softened. Damon wanted-no, needed a friend.

"I shouldn't have used you that way. It was wrong to kiss you in an attempt to get over her."

_Please push the knife a little further, you idiot. _Charlotte stared ahead impassively, inside feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. She needed to hear his words very clearly and the omitted 'It was merely a mistake' in them.

"You're forgiven. It was just a kiss, Damon... It's not a big deal."-She lied.

"Good."-he grinned, relieved.

The drive to Massachusetts seemed endless to both of them. It consisted mostly of Damon telling stories and Charlotte nodding, faking enthusiasm. He felt disappointed to feel such distance between them, but decided it was best to let it go.

"We are here."-He announced.

Charlotte stared at the picturesque scenary. The sun was setting, giving the whole place a poetic light.

"Now how are we going to find her?"

"I can sense her. I'm linked to Emily's blood."

"What do you mean?"-He frowned.

"We made a deal, she did me a favor and I promised to take care of the Bennett descendants."

"Weren't you two good friends?"

"Oh, we were... But we are talking about Emily here."

"That sneaky bitch! She made me do the same thing and then broke the pact. What did you ask her for?"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment before answering.

"To take care of you while you transitioned."-she looked at his hand-"And charm you a pair of daylight rings."

Damon parked the car and they got out. Charlotte quickly started walking forward.

"Char?"

"She's close."-Charlotte stopped for a moment and looked around, trying hard to focus.

"So how does it work?"

"I know she's here but I can't determine her exact location. If she uses magic, her presence just magnifies."

Like by queue, at that same moment Bonnie started a spell. Charlotte ran and Damon followed her, finding the young witch in a park.

Bonnie caressed carefully a flower-bud, enjoying her connection to nature. She pronounced a spell in Latin and the petals started to open, giving place soon to a beautiful rose.

"Salem? Really?"-Damon spoke, revealing himself.

"Why are you here?"-Bonnie asked, looking up from the flower, but still not facing him.

"I missed your judgemental looks and brain frying."-he pouted.

"Why are you here?"-she repeated, turning around this time. She stared suspiciously at Charlotte.-"And who are you?"

"My name is Charlotte. I'm so glad we finally meet."-Charlotte, as a symbol of respect and trust, outstretched her hand for Bonnie to touch it. The witch could tell she was a vampire, but there was something else... As if they were bonded, something assuring her she could confide in her.

"We need your help to kill Katherine."-Damon answered her question.

"Is she back in Mystic Falls?"

"Not yet, but she will be. We need to stop her before she hurts Elena."

"Elena is dead, it's no longer my responsibility to take care of her. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"She's still the same person. She loves, she suffers, she misses you."-Damon stopped her-"So stop pretending you don't care. Friends protect each other."

"The world doesn't revolve around Elena. She's stronger, faster-she doesn't need my protection."

Charlotte spoke before Damon could snap at Bonnie furiously.

"I'm asking for a favor. I know it is not your duty; and if you decide not to assist us, we will simply leave. On the other hand, if you opt to help us, you will be rewarded."

Bonnie tried to hide her curiosity, never being offered something in return for her magic before.

"A reward?"

"Yes, I possess the grimoire of an old, very powerful witch. They're all good spells, nothing too dark. I think you would really like it."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Emily knew a spell that could disable someone's limbs momentarily. If you could do it to Katherine, I would stake her."

She doubted for a moment, but accepted.

"Fine, I will help you."

"Thank you."

"But I'm tired now, so we will leave tomorrow."

"No-"-Damon complained, but Charlotte interrupted again.

"We have a deal."

"Good night then."-Bonnie nodded and left, ignoring Damon.

"I'm snapping her neck right after we kill Katherine."-He growled under breath.

"Witches are not our servants. They should be respected for their great power."

"They're selfish, arrogant creatures. Emily was your friend, and that didn't stop her from also making you take care of her sprouts."

"And I gladly accepted that mission, because she was my friend."-she emphasized the last words.

Later, in the hotel room they rented to spend the night, Damon stares at the ceiling. He wonders if he crosses Elena's mind in her quiet moments, too. Charlotte sleeps peacefully next to him, her breathing being the only sound that can be heard. He rests on his side, looking at her. Why couldn't he feel for Charlotte what he did for Elena when they were in that same position? Why was it so hard to let go of his love for her? He sighs and lies on his back again.

Charlotte opened her eyes in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by wild flowers. A pair of resplendent white horses ran next to her, while the sun warmed her skin.

"Where are we?"-She asked, lifting her long dress so she could run towards Damon. Her long brown hair fell to her waist, resembling a cascade.

"This was the favorite place of a friend of mine."-he smiled at her child-like amusement.

"This is wonderful."-she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She opened them again and gave him a naughty look.-"Are you up for a race?"

"To that tree?"

"Deal."-she spinned happily-"On the count of three."

Damon remembered Rose's death, a deep sorrow filling his chest.

"One, two... Three."

They ran and Charlotte won, but he pushed her down.

"You're lucky this is a dream; otherwise I'd be pissed."-She laughed as he pinned her to the ground.-"This is no way to treat a lady!"

"You give a speech about gender equality and then expect special treatment just because you're a woman. I don't get you."

"Women are not meant to be understood, but loved."-she chuckled, trying to hide her despair at the mention of the word 'love'.

He shook his head, infatuated by everything about her in that dream. The memory of Rose left him a bitter taste in his mouth; making him become suddenly terrified of ever having to do the same thing to Charlotte.

"Never leave me."-he pleaded.

She blushed, intriguing him.

"Are you blushing?"

He then noticed the sound of two hearts beating loudly in their brushing chests.

"The best part about dreams is that we can make them whatever we want them to be."-A human Charlotte grinned in his arms and then captured his lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_SEASON 4 IS HERE! I'm so excited for this Thursday and my heart is hurting for my poor Damon. I must clarify that in this story Klaus is still in Tyler's body and Alaric didn't tell the council everything.  
_**

**_Special thanks to Tvdlover87654, flazzy cullen, it's-clobberin-time, winxgirl1997, and TVDDamonSLover for reviewing :) I hope you continue to like it.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door, but didn't get a response. He looked back at Charlotte and she shrugged, so he knocked again. The door opened, revealing a sleepy Bonnie wearing a man's shirt.

"Shit, I forgot."-she rubbed her eyes.

Damon peeked inside the room and saw Jamie lying on the bed asleep.

"Five minutes."

Bonnie nodded and closed the door.

"Kids these days..."

"Oh, shut up."

"Right, like I'm letting that go."-he scoffed.

Bonnie came out five minutes later, just like she had agreed to. Damon tried to help her with her suitcase but she didn't let him, so he held up his hands in surrender.

"Damon."

"I insist."-he rolled his eyes at Charlotte's accusing tone.

"Thank you."-Bonnie relaxed.

"Does Jeremy know you're with another guy?"

"We are not together anymore."-she replied drily.

"Is that why Little Gilbert was the only one who knew your location?"

"And you care because...?"-she finally snapped.

"So, Bonnie..."-Charlotte tried to diminish the tension-"May I ask, why Salem?"

"I wanted to communicate with the witches who died in the trials. I figured they would understand me."-she said, obviously disappointed-"But I can't feel anything."

"The only ones who died in the Witch Trials were unlucky humans. Witches are anything but dumb enough to be caught... Most of them escaped before they were discovered."

"Like the Bennetts did."

"Exactly."

They were interrupted by the loud sound of Bonnie's luggage being thrown carelessly into the trunk of Damon's car.

"Excuse me!"-she reprimanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go in there too?"-He faked an apologetic look.

"Bonnie, I need to ask you a question. Would you give me permission to feed? I promise I will not kill anyone."-Charlotte spoke, ignoring them.

She doubted for a second before nodding to Charlotte.

"Are you serious?"-Damon asked incredulously.

"Only Charlotte."

"Why?"

"Because you are... You. I don't trust you."

"Don't worry, Salvatore."-Charlotte pouted at him-"I can regurgitate some blood for you later."

She walked away with a smirk and Damon mimicked her like a kid.

"I don't get how is it possible to live for so many years and still be as mature as a six year old."-Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You, on the other hand, are too young to be bitter and yet look at you."

Charlotte followed the scent of a young man. She found him, realizing he was the valet parking employee.

"Hey."-she smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Good morning."

"My car doesn't start. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure thing, where is it?"

"Over there."-she pointed at a far part of the parking lot, where they wouldn't be easily seen.

"My name is Jeff."-he shook her hand as they walked.

"Charlotte. It's nice knowing there are still gentlemen out there. I'm a total airhead when it comes to cars."

"My dad is a mechanic."

"Then lucky me that I found you."-she gazed provokingly at his body, making him chuckle nervously.

_Love, lust, hunger-it all turned into a blur when blood was involved._

"So which one is it?"

"Oh, I forgot..."-her face changed into its vampire form-"I don't have a car."

Her fangs punctured his neck as she put her hand over his mouth to lower his screams. Once she swallowed the first gulp of blood, she fell to the ground while he ran away.

Damon was staring at Charlotte and shaking his head at how whipped the guy was over her shameless flirting, when he saw him running away while touching his neck.

"Something happened."-he told Bonnie before vampire speeding to where Charlotte was.

He found the female vampire on the floor, trying to crawl away from there before her victim told everyone he was bitten. She closed her eyes in relief when she saw Damon.

"Vervain."-she said between coughs.

"I figured. You were selfish, karma is a bitch."

She managed to show him her middle finger, still trying to catch her breath and ignore her burning throat.

"He's coming back!"-Bonnie caught up to them driving Damon's car.

"Not if I snap his neck."

"No, I promised."-Charlotte tried to stand up and failed miserably.

"I hate your damn morals."

He admired for a moment how rarely fragile she seemed and the sudden urge to protect her took over him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the passenger seat.

"Hurry up!"-Bonnie complained.

"I need to do something."

Damon pretended not to hear them calling his name as he walked away.

"Look what we have here... A vampire hunter."

The man Charlotte had bitten stopped looking for the stake in his backpack.

"Stay away, demon! The Holy Spirit protects me!"-He held up a wooden cross.

"Crucifix and everything?"-Damon said, invaded by curiosity.

"And holy water!"

Damon stole the bottle from his hand and drank the water before letting out a breath of content.

"That can't be."-The guy whispered, terrified.

A muffled scream escaped Jeff's lips as Damon broke his leg.

"Never forget you owe your life to a vampire... Actually, two vampires."

Charlotte and Bonnie shared a suspicious look as Damon started the car again.

"Stop judging, I didn't kill him. Charlotte, I've never seen a vampire that weak against vervain."

"I know, I've always had a hard time with it."-she rested her head back with her eyes closed.

"You're drinking a little every day when we get back. You need to develop some resistance."

They left behind a sign with the words 'Salem, the Witch City'.

"Turns out this place is not as oblivious to the supernatural as I thought."-Charlotte commented, staring out the window.

* * *

**1864**

_"I'm glad we are friends again, Charlotte."_

_"I am, too."-she smiled._

_His expression of happiness soon faded, remembering Katherine._

_"When will you tell me what's upsetting you?"-Charlotte sighed._

_"I don't want to bother you."_

_"You never do."_

_"It's your sister, Katherine… She's spending an awful amount of time with Stefan."_

_She looked down, pitying her best friend._

_"I wish I knew what am I doing wrong, so I could change it and then she wouldn't need my brother. It must be my fault."_

_She couldn't bear to listen to his disdain against himself. She placed her index finger on his lips to keep him from talking._

_"Katherine is wrong, not you."-Her hand moved to his hair, running through it affectionately._

_"I wish I had fallen in love with you instead."-He confessed, almost too low to be heard._

_Charlotte saw the faded scar of a pair of fangs on his neck a human wouldn't have noticed. She took out of her corset a tiny bottle of vervain._

_"I'll make everything better, I promise."-she kissed his cheek before she compelled him-"You will drink this and forget this conversation ever happened."_

_"I will."-He tried to take the bottle but she didn't let him, debating whether to add something or not._

_"I need to say it out loud, just once… I wish you had fallen in love with me too."_

* * *

"You look so much like Emily."

"Thanks?"-Bonnie replied nonchalantly.

"But you remind more of Sheila."

"You knew my Grams?"

"Wonderful woman, we were hippies together."

Damon rolled his eyes at Charlotte's attempt to entertain Bonnie. She was trying too hard for the witch to like her.

"She would be very proud of you."

"Did you also meet Abby?"

"Once, after she left Mystic Falls."

"She's a vampire now."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Damon shifted in his seat uncomfortably, pretending not to catch Bonnie's eyes on him. Bonnie and Charlotte continued to chat like old friends, until they became quiet after arriving the boarding house.

"Everything will be fine."-Charlotte took Bonnie's hand after listening to her ragged breaths.

"I know."-She mumbled out, _even if nothing was ever okay_.

The moment they entered the house, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of the unexpected guest waiting for them.

Damon charged at Elijah but Charlotte, being faster, achieved to stand in front of him before he could reach the Original. He growled, flashing his fangs at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Stop."-she commanded.

"Elena died because of him!"

"I didn't break our pact. I was planning to run away-even if you obviously didn't protect my brother enough."-Elijah's voice was filled with authority, looking down on Damon as if he was a child.-"I am loyal to my word. Rebekah, on the other hand, allows emotions to take over her; and I apologize for her actions."

"You knew what she would do! You could've stopped her."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand your complaints, Elena is here and she looks quite happy. Unlike our brother, Niklaus, whom we will never see again."

"The difference is that he deserved to die."

"And who are you exactly to have a say on who deserves to die and who deserves to live?"

"Damon, please."-Charlotte begged, catching his attention. It made Damon calm down and his expression softened at her preoccupation.

"Get the hell out of my house."-He ordered him. Or at least tried.

"I came to visit Charlotte."-Elijah sat on the elegant couch, bored at Damon's rant.-

Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie stood in the room quietly, shifting their eyes between Elijah and Damon every time one of them spoke. Charlotte was still in the middle of them, holding Damon back.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I think I can make my own decisions on that matter, but thanks for your concern."-she snapped.

Great, she was turning against him._ Damn traitor._ Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie decided to leave the room in that moment.

"Damon? Jeremy is missing... Would you help me find him?"-Elena pleaded.

He thought it was a lie but from the look upon her face he realized she was telling the truth. _He was always the savior._ She always expected him to fix everything. _Well, what did he expect? Stefan couldn't even save her over Matt._ He followed her, grunting.

"I will never understand why do you fancy him."-Elijah said, looking disgusted.

"You just always have to make an entrance, don't you?"

* * *

_**Thank you SO much for reading!**_

_**I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry for taking so long. I was too busy and I hated this chapter, it's just a filler. I'll update a lot sooner, hopefully in a pair of days. **_

_**As always, thanks to the reviewers of the past chapter: Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, Asher Knight, winxgirl1997, David Fishwick, and tefi96. And again, sorry for making you wait so long for this ughh chapter. **_

_**I hope you continue to like this story. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"You just always have to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Take part of the responsibility, dear. You could've told me you were back."

Charlotte smiled at her old friend.

"It's nice to see you too."

"I gather you're still infatuated with Damon Salvatore."-His tone expressed obvious disgust as he inspected the room.

"I'm sorry, but I need a drink to continue this conversation."

She concentrated on her surroundings, making sure no one was close enough to hear them. She handed him a glass of bourbon and they sat next to each other quietly, sipping on their drinks.

"How's Rebekah?"

"As exasperating as you remember her. How's Damon?"

"You could apply that statement to him too."

Elijah chuckled and took her hand, planting a soft kiss on its top. He was always so charming.

"He truly loves Elena."-She looked away from Elijah-"And she's so great, Elijah. I barely know her, but I'm sure. She's not like Katherine."

"If you're not here for Damon, then what for?"

Charlotte didn't answer, finishing off her drink.

"You're here to kill Katherine."-Realization swept over him.

"I'm pushing a stake right through her heart."-Her eyes acquired a perverse glint-"She won't be able to stop me. Her days are counted."

"Why wouldn't you ask for my help?"

"Because you have feelings for her, even if you won't admit it. You care about them all. Tatia, Katherine, Elena-and even me for belonging to the same line. _That's how strong your love is."_

"So when do you plan to do so?"-He pretended not to hear her. He never liked admitting to anyone-including himself, that he was capable of love.

She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Now, my dear friend, that's not something I'm telling you because of what I said previously. I can't waste this opportunity with you saving her."

"And what happens after you achieve your goal? Will you stay with Damon, even if he loves Elena?"

She touched her daylight ring absentmindedly._ Staying or leaving_? What was the best choice? _Was there even one?_ She would get hurt either way.

"I kill Katherine and I'm done with Mystic Falls... Forever."

* * *

**1864**

_Katherine slammed Charlotte's door furiously, calling her name. _

_"There you are!"_

_Charlotte looked away from her reflection in the mirror, pretending to be surprised._

_"What's wrong, sister?"_

_Katherine narrowed her eyes and walked towards her, slapping her across the face. _

_"How dare you feed Damon vervain?"_

_Charlotte gulped, trying to calm down. This was Katherine-she reminded herself, the girl that saved her when she was about to go into a house in flames. She was the one who took care of her when her family died and she became an orphan. _

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Katherine held her hand up to hit her again, but closed it in a fist and let it go. _

_"You know exactly what I mean."_

_"You're drinking his blood."-She accused._

_"Yes."-Katherine said maliciously, knowing that would infuriate her-"And it's absolutely delectable. I would have drank it all if making love to him wasn't so pleasant."_

_"That is not right."-Charlotte appeared to be sick as she looked at the monster she had in front of her, the true form of Katherine._

_"It might be wrong, but it feels so right."-Katherine whispered in Charlotte's ear, as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from swelling in her eyes.-"He enjoys it more than anything."_

_"You're compelling him."_

_"Ah, yes, that too. Damon can be a little overwhelming sometimes, nothing a little mind compulsion can't fix."_

_"That is not love, Katherine. Love is free will. It's accepting someone's qualities and flaws voluntarily, not because you're obligated."_

_"How would you know?"_

_She didn't respond. Katherine caressed Charlotte's cheek._

_"Oh, I understand, you think you love him. "_

_Charlotte dared to look straight into her eyes for the first time, challenging her. _

_"I'm very sorry to be the one to put your feet on the ground, but Damon loves me. He will always choose me… Now, please, don't try this kind of stunt again. We are sisters, we support one another." _

_Katherine embraced her and walked to the door._

_"You have to make a decision."-Charlotte found the bravery to speak up._

_"Excuse me?"-Katherine turned around._

_"Stefan or Damon; y__ou will not have them both at your disposal. It's unfair to them and I won't let it occur."_

_"What happens if I don't want to let go of neither of them?"_

_"I will give notice to Giuseppe of what you are."_

_"Wouldn't that mean putting your head on a silver platter for the Founding Families? If they find out about either of us, we are both dead."_

_"It would mean keeping Damon safe from you… And **that**, sister, is love."_

* * *

Charlotte threw her head back laughing after yet another drink. Elijah looked at her with a satisfied, arrogant grin. Damon stood next to the door, clicking his tongue. He made her laugh. _Why in the world would she find decrepit Elijah funny?_

"I really hope that's Stefan's."-He pointed at the bottle Charlotte was holding.

"I tried his liquor, but you have much better taste."

"Oh, trust me; I know."-he took it from her and took a large gulp. He then stared at Elijah.-"The question is, why the hell are you still here?"

"Don't worry, I was already leaving. I had a wonderful time, Charlotte."

"Me too. I'll see you soon."

Elijah pressed his lips against hers, gripping firmly her waist and biting on her lip before letting go.

"I'll wait anxiously."-He gave her a soft peck on her neck.

Meanwhile, Damon radiated rage. He wanted to kill the Original; not only that, to torture him, to watch him beg for mercy.

"Thank you for your courtesy."-Elijah smirked at Damon, knowing just how angry he was, as he left the boarding house.

Charlotte took off her high heels and took another sip of Damon's bottle.

"Did you find Jeremy?"

"He figured out that Elena was in danger when Stefan asked him where Bonnie was. He went to look for her, but it was useless, because we already did."

"At least he is fine."

He couldn't resist not saying anything anymore.

"You told me Elijah and you were over."

She was mentally exhausted. Elijah had spent his entire visit trying to convince her to live with him in Italy after she finished with Katherine. It drained her energy to be treated like an object Damon and Elijah were competing for.

"We are only friends. He's like a brother."

"You don't see me pushing my tongue down Stefan's throat."

"Alright, friends with benefits. Bite me."-She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any respect for yourself? How can you accept that kind of position?"

"Oh, would you shut up? If it was you or any other man, it would be admirable."

"This is not about sexism!"

"Then what is it about, Damon?"-Charlotte started to become angry herself.

"I am fucking jealous!"-he yelled -"I don't want you drinking with him, or talking, or laughing; let alone kissing… I don't want you spending any time with him. The mere thought that you were together irritates me."

Silence fell between them for a brief moment.

"Where are Stefan and Elena?"

"Dropping Bonnie home; did you just ignore everything I said?"

She stepped forward and pulled him closer, before buttons flew everywhere as she ripped his shirt open. Their lips crashed, their tongues met, and soon enough, they were in Damon's bed. His lips moved to her neck, biting softly on her skin. Her hands didn't take long on getting rid of his pants.

"Wait."-she said, but the word could be easily confused with a moan.

Damon stopped unhooking her bra to look at her, his uneven breaths almost making her forget what she was thinking.

"When you…"-She couldn't remember how to order her thoughts, even less when his fingers kept doing traces on her hips.-"When you were looking for Katherine in the tomb, did saving me ever cross your mind?"

Damon seemed impassive as Charlotte held on to her last thread of hope. _He had to lie._ It would be ruthless to break her that way. _He owed her his most benevolent untruth. _He couldn't tear her apart when she was lying in his arms, waiting for an answer, as fragile and submissive as ever. Their eyes met as she licked her lips nervously.

Yet he couldn't deceive her. _Not Charlotte._ He couldn't lie, even if that meant hurting her.

"I was only searching for Katherine."

She nodded and, if she hadn't quickly disappeared the evidence, he could have sworn that a tear escaped her eye. Damon opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him with a savage kiss and the disposing of his last garment.

_He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter; because, luckily, **she** had found and saved **him**._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**As promised, I updated sooner! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, Tvdlover87654, tefi96, & xForgottenxFlamex for their reviews! **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Elena?"

Elena jumped at the sound of Charlotte's voice, almost dropping the blood bag in her hands.

"You scared me."-Elena put a hand over her chest. Those brief moments of human behavior showed just how unaccustomed she was to her new life.

"I'm sorry."-Charlotte's eyes flickered to the blood bag. Wasn't she supposed to be some kind of vegetarian vampire?

"I drink some every once in a while."-Elena smiled sadly, noticing that she was looking at her confused-"It helps stop the cravings. Damon knows about it."

She nodded, trailing the wall with her fingers absent-mindedly.

"Does Stefan know?"

"No… He can't find out. He fell in love with human Elena, not this person I barely know; the one that hides in the basement to drink blood."

Charlotte took out a blood bag for herself, sitting on the staircase.

"Are those Damon's clothes?"-Elena asked, sitting next to her.

"Smooth."-She chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing-"That's not really the question you want to ask, Elena; and I'm pretty sure you won't like my answer to neither of them."

"I'm glad you're together. Damon deserves much more than I can offer."

Charlotte hesitated briefly, but decided to do the right thing. She had to at least try to make him happy, even if that meant she would be miserable.

"He loves you. I will never be able to change that."

"I let him go."-She tried to evade the guilt.-"I'm with Stefan."

"Yes, but you can't even be yourself around him. You're not human anymore, Elena. It's time to accept it and stop holding on to your past."

Elena rested her head on the wall, a sob breaking through her lips. She needed to be told the truth, but it hurt.

"Do you love Damon?"-Charlotte asked, staring at nothing in particular.

"I don't know. He just-"

"He consumes you. He challenges you, he drives you to insanity. He makes you want to run away, but you miss him too much to let go."-Elena listened quietly, glancing at her through long, thick eyelashes-"Been there."

"I thought these feelings would be over."-she breathed slowly, as if she was trying to steady her heart. She was still so human; just a teenage girl trying not to hurt either Salvatore brother. Charlotte put a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Welcome to the world of heightened emotions."

_Why was she consoling Elena if she was the one with the broken heart?_

"Immortality is a wonderful thing, but it is also terrible… Trust me, Elena, you don't want to have any regrets. You don't know just how completely devastating it is to wake up every morning wishing you'd done something differently. I guarantee you, it never really ceases to torture you. I think you should stop and ask yourself: what do you _really_ want? If it's Stefan, fine, you made the right choice. But if there's even the most minimal part of you that wonders about picking Damon, then please, I beg you, don't ignore it. You never know what could happen unless you give it a try."

Charlotte stood up to leave, until Elena's voice made her stop.

"Do you love Damon?"-She was the one to ask this time.

"It doesn't make a difference if I do or don't... _He doesn't love me._"

Charlotte walked upstairs again, careful not to wake Damon up. She dressed and started searching through the shelves, looking for something to read. She picked a book and read it as she walked outside the boarding house, soon trapped inside the pages of a Virginia Woolf novel until she collided with Stefan.

"Well, that brings back memories."-He was amused that she still had the same habit.

"Sorry."-she smiled-"You don't mind that I borrowed the book, right?"

"Not at all. Feel free to unleash your inner bookworm."

"Stefan!"-she groaned-"Don't embarrass me with your nerdy ways. I'm cool now."

"Right."-he rolled his eyes.-"It's rare not seeing you with Damon."

"Complicated."-Stefan's expression softened, always being able to understand beyond her words. She had forgotten that strange ability, shifting awkwardly in her place.-"Would you tell me where does Bonnie live? I need to talk to her, you know, about Katherine and everything."

"I can take you."

"I don't want to bother you."

"No, it's fine. I don't have plans."

"Great, then let me get something from my room."

She vampire sped to her bedroom, pulling the grimoire she had offered Bonnie out of one of the drawers. She peeked into Damon's room out of curiosity and found Elena sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at his sleeping body.

"What's that?"-Stefan asked as she hopped in the car.

"A gift for Bonnie."

"So, you and Damon…"-Stefan started as he drove.

_No, no, no. Any conversation but that one_! Charlotte had to keep herself from groaning loudly.

"Is there anything left of his room? How many things did you break?"-Stefan teased her. _Saint Stefan was mocking her!_

"A lamp, one of his bed's pillars; and, apparently, my dignity."

He laughed and she couldn't help shaking her head, smiling.

"Are you done embarrassing me?"

"Probably not."

He parked the car in front of Bonnie's house and they walked to the door.

"You said you would-"-They heard Bonnie's angry tone coming from inside of the house.

"I know what I said."-A male voice cut her off-"But I'm afraid the circumstances have changed."

"That kind of spell would take too much energy. I'm not strong enough."

"You are underestimating yourself, dear. You can do the spell… And you will."

Stefan and Charlotte looked at each other, confused. Suddenly the door flew open and Tyler stood in front of them.

"Well, what do we have here? We meet again, Lassie."-Charlotte didn't bother to hide her discontent, feeling the urge to protect the Bennett line. He ignored her and left, bumping their shoulders carelessly.

"There's something wrong with him."-Stefan watched him, suspicious.

"I agree, that little bitch needs an attitude adjustment."

"Is everything alright?"-Bonnie became worried after seeing Stefan and Charlotte waiting outside her door.-"Come in."

"Thank you."

Stefan talked to Bonnie as Charlotte proceeded to tour the living room. Pictures of Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline when they were younger captured her attention. Her eyes then shifted to one of Sheyla, smiling briefly as memories flooded her head. _Such a shame, Bennett._

"I'll bring Emily's grimoires."-Charlotte snapped back to reality as Bonnie spoke to Stefan. The witch didn't take long on coming back, carrying a set of old books and putting them on the coffee table.-"Should we start?"

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Elena broke the distance between Damon and her. She sat on his bed, being very careful not to breathe as their noses almost touched. Her eyes lingered on his lips, reminiscing on the last time they had met with hers. They were soft and rough, gentle and hungry; she couldn't forget the memory. She hesitated before leaning in to experience all those sensations and temptations again.

"What are you doing?"

Damon's eyes opened and his tone interrupted her trance, but she didn't move.

"I don't know."-She answered honestly.

"Then why are you doing it?"-He asked with obvious caution.

"Because..."-Her right hand grasped his hair as she got closer to his lips once again.

Not even in Damon's wildest fantasies did he picture Elena coming into his room and gazing at him like he was the only man left in the universe.

"You understand me when no one else does."-she planted a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth.-"You are able to see right through me; you know all my flaws and fears. You never judge me, when you're the person I've hurt the most. You unleash my true self, Damon. You don't try to hold me back… And I-"

"No."

He rose from the bed and grabbed the first shirt he found, pissed off.

"We are not doing this."

"Damon, please-"

"I said no, Elena! You have absolutely no damn right to do this, not now!"

Tears begged to run down her cheeks again as she watched him continue to dress. Crying-that was all she seemed to be able to do lately.

"I implored your love days ago and you told me to forget you. You know how hard it is for me to open up, but still, there I was… Ready to have my heart ripped out. It's always going to be Stefan; it took me a while, but I finally understood it."

"Are you giving me up on me?"-She asked, feeling incredibly little under his stare.

_Was he?_

"I don't know."-he mumbled out. Could he even do that? His outburst of confidence began to fade.

"I spoke to Charlotte."

_Charlotte… _Elena was telling him everything he wanted to hear, but suddenly all he could picture were brown curls spreaded on his pillow, and eyes with a hint of green he never noticed before, and laughter, and moans, and broken bed pillars.

"She made me realize that I don't want to wonder about us; what we could've been. Especially not when we have an eternity to regret our choices..."-she grabbed his hands, holding them between their chests-"We owe ourselves a chance."

That caught his attention. _Why would Charlotte do that?_ They were together-well, not_ together_; but there was definitely something between them. Why would she convince Elena to give him a chance? It was never a secret Charlotte had feelings for him.

"What about Stefan?"

She looked away, pressing her lips together before opening them again. He almost had hope for a second. _Maybe, for once, everything would be different…_

"I don't know."-she repeated.

Or maybe not.

"Then call me when you do know."

He tried to leave but she stopped him again.

"Damon…"

"What, Elena?"-he snapped.-"What else is there left to say? That you love me? That you will pick me over Stefan? We both know you're not doing that."

Nothing ever changed for him. Everyone betrayed him.

"Are you coming back?"

Everyone used him.

"I always come back. That's the main issue."

* * *

Bonnie's smile faded as she opened the door. She tried to close it again but Damon blocked it with his foot.

"Charlotte, out. Now."

"No thanks."-she clicked her tongue. There was no way she was going anywhere with angry Damon.

"I said: out."-he growled.

"And I replied: No, thanks."

"Don't make me carry you over my shoulder."

"Yeah, you try that."-her eyes scanned another page of a grimoire.

"Don't dare me."-he hissed.

"Don't threaten me."

Damon narrowed his eyes. She was pushing it.

"Bonnie."-he called, warning her she was on dangerous ground.

"Stefan."-Charlotte mocked him with a stern look and the younger Salvatore laughed.

Charlotte tried not to lose her temper as Damon grabbed her arm in a not-so-gentle way.

"I don't like being touched, Damon."

"Funny, last night you loved being touched. You were even begging me to do so; harder, faster..."

"Now you're kissing and telling, Salvatore?"

"I'm afraid we did a lot more than kissing."

He smirked while Bonnie seemed absolutely mortified and disgusted. Charlotte knew exactly what he was doing; he was forcing her to go outside by putting her to shame in front of Bonnie.

"No need to go there, dick."-she rolled his eyes and shrugged off his hand.

"Bite me… Wait, you already did last night. More than once."

She shoved him on her way to the door.

"So?"-She demanded with her hands on her hips once they were outside the house, trying to look daring (even if she could sense her knees trembling at his blue eyes). Damon stared at her quietly; no longer grinning.-"Why did you need me so desperately to get out of the house?"

"Because they will protect you."

She frowned and he spoke again before she could answer.

"Did you enjoy having us all fooled? Did you have a great laugh, Charlotte? Did she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course she did."-he snorted-"I bet she will be so disappointed."

"Would you just tell me what's wrong?!"-Charlotte got closer to him, becoming worried.

She gasped as he stabbed her neck with a vervain syringe and she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for taking so long, hated this chapter. I'll be flinching as I post it. _**

**_As always, thank you to the readers who took a moment to leave a review on the last chapter: winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, ADORATIO, tefi96, and DiannaSalvatore! Also, to everyone that followed/favorited. _****_I hope you continue to like this story._**


	10. Chapter 10

**1864**

_"Please! Please, help us!"_

_Charlotte ran towards a carriage with two men, leaving Damon lying on the ground behind._

_"Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!"-She cried out._

_"What are you doing out here in the middle of night? It's not safe."-One of them commented as he went to help her._

_"No, Sir. It's not safe."_

_She attacked him, welcoming the warm, red liquid with hunger. She stopped, dropping his body, and pulled the other man out of the carriage. After she was also finished with him, she slided her tongue across her lips and looked into their eyes._

_"You will not remember any of this. Now leave."_

_They did as she said and Damon stood at her side, watching them go. He seemed nauseous after witnessing the hunt. He asked her to teach him how to feed because he wanted to become the best vampire to ever turn, to make Katherine proud. She had been doubtful, but accepted to do so just to please him._

_"And that's how it's done."_

_"But you didn't kill them..."_

_"I don't like killing. Don't tell Katherine."-She sighed, unhappy that he had seen her behave like a vampire.-"Did I fulfill your expectations?"_

_"No."-he frowned-"I thought it would be... Wilder. It was actually very, uh, alluring."_

_Her eyes couldn't open wider as he cleaned the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth and even licked his thumb to taste it._

_"Katherine is a better hunter. She will teach you once you turn."-Charlotte added nervously, starting to feel self conscious. He would drive her mad._

_"Your technique seems fine to me."_

_"Thank you."_

_He was pensive for a while before smiling sadly._

_"She will choose Stefan, won't she?"_

_"I'm not certain. Katherine is unpredictable."_

_"Is it wrong that there is a part of me that wishes she does? Is that normal?" _

_"That is the way you and I love."-Charlotte told him as he helped her through the woods like a gentleman, even if she had better reflexes-"We desire happiness for the people we love, even if it means we are miserable."_

* * *

_Ouch._

Charlotte tried to move, but she couldn't. She slowly started recovering and opened her eyes, only to find a pair of blue ones centimeters away.

"You are dead."-she mumbled, turning her hostile words into a pathetically weak whimper.

"For years now."-he took a large gulp of a bottle of bourbon.

She was tied to a chair while he walked in circles around her. She, the woman of the scent he still carried after making love to her; the one who got his epic love to consider being with him. _She was fucking tied to a chair._

"You got some issues."-Charlotte chuckled to herself, though humorless.-

"Don't we all?"

"Can you at least untie me?"-She asked, glancing at him with big, anguished eyes. She seemed so incredibly delicate. He wanted to protect her from himself, from the world… He had to stop trying to protect the people who betrayed him.

"So you can run to Katherine? I think I'll pass."

"Katherine?"

"I figured out your little master plan. I'm not as dumb as you think."

"I beg to differ."

He dragged a chair and sat in front of her.

"You haven't changed a thing… Always her puppet."

"You're so wrong."-She shook her head. She had the most terrible luck ever.

"Though this? This is a whole new level, even for Katherine."

"Why would you think I'm partnering with her?"

She managed to sound so hurt and disappointed he had to focus on the alcohol to stop himself from believing her.

"You always had feelings for me."

"For years now."-she accepted, repeating his own words. She was incredulously able to feel even more humiliated.

"And the second we are finally together and everything feels right with the world…"-he said, bitter, and in any other setting her heart would've skipped a beat-"you go and tell Elena to give me a chance?"

"I wanted to make things right."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I say it's the truth!"-she shouted, outraged. He didn't seem affected by her tears or fury.-"You're supposed to trust me."

"I don't trust anyone; because when I do…"-he nodded at her-"They betray me."

"I didn't betray you!"-she no longer cared if he saw her crying. She didn't care about anything.-"I love you!"

"Then why the hell did you convince Elena to give me a chance?"-he snapped.

"Because I love you!"-she repeated as she struggled with the chains-"I wanted you to be happy."

"Cute."-he drank carelessly-"But I'm not buying it."

"Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because I can't picture anyone so selfless!"-he threw the bottle against the wall.-"No one has ever loved me and certainly not that way."

She stopped struggling and simply sobbed.

"I _always_ loved you."

He ignored her and put on a pair of gloves.

"Katherine wants Stefan. To get him, she needs to break Stelena up. What better way than sending her dear assistant to stir everything up and make Elena, a baby vampire, doubt her feelings?"

He took something out of a box and Charlotte recognized it instantly, her breath getting caught in her throat.

Vervain.

_He wouldn't... He couldn't._

"Katherine comes into the picture and leaves with a brokenhearted Stefan. You would probably kill Elena so he can't go back to her. It will be easy, you're best friends now; sharing your worries about the oh-so-foolish Damon Salvatore."

"That's ridiculous."-Now she was back to fuming. How could he make all that up?

"Hm, I guess there's only one way to find out if you're lying."

"Please, Damon."-she pleaded, knowing what was coming.

"You're weak against vervain; this will be hell. I wonder if you'll pass out."

"No, please, no."-She tried to break free again. It was useless.

"Confess and I'll stop."-he offered, barely brushing it against her arm. He watched it burn the skin.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and cried hopelessly, but he remained impassive.

"I'll make you eat it. I've done it before, I will not flinch."

"You said you would never hurt me. You _promised_."- She never thought she would be so terrified of him.

"You have... approximately five seconds left."

It was happening, she couldn't stop it.

"I love you."-she said again and forced her eyes shut, shaking.

She waited for the pain, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she was free. She looked up to find Damon staring down at her. She could see it, the instant regret.

He believed her.

Watching Charlotte still crying and hugging herself, Damon was sure he would never exist enough to live down his regret. She stood up, and with a newly found strength, slapped him across the face.

"When I met you, there were countless ways I could've hurt you… _But I didn't._ Not once did I take advantage of your weaknesses."

* * *

Charlotte only stopped walking when she was in front of the Mystic Grill. She took a deep breath and sat on a bar stool.

"I need alcohol. Now."-she read the name tag on the bartender's shirt-"Matthew."

"Call me Matt."

"Charlotte."

"Damon's friend, right?"

She snorted as he served her a drink.

"Let's just say, if Damon was on fire and I had a glass of water right now, I would knock him unconscious with it."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

She could feel Jeremy Gilbert eyeing her from his place. _Oh, come on. _

"Today is so not the day."-she tightened her grip on her drink.-"Matt, are you friends with Elena's brother?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him that I don't do emo teenage boys, so he can stop staring at me before I rip his eyes off."

"You do a lot of menacing."-Another male voice interrupted them.

Well, wasn't this her lucky day.

"Hello, Lassie."-She bit her tongue until she was pretty sure it bled. She tried to remind herself she couldn't dismember the mayor's son in front of a bunch of witnesses.

"Carmilla."-he nodded in acknowledgment.

"The lesbian vampire? I have to give you credit, that's the best insult I've had in a while. I think I even like you a little now."

"Don't take her word for it-could be the whiskey speaking."-Matt grinned.

"Just when I thought you were too nice to be true."-she pouted at him.

"Oh, well. I have to help Jeremy with the tables. Want the bottle?"

"Yes, please."

"Bad day?"-Tyler asked this time.

"Day, century, existence."-she shrugged.

"I have time."-he filled her glass again.

"We are not friends."

"I'm Caroline's boyfriend. You can trust me."

"Can I really? Can we trust anyone at all? I trusted Katerina Petrova and she ruined my life. She was my sister, I would've given my life to protect her; and she didn't blink to betray me, to leave me rotting in a tomb! I trusted Damon Salvatore and he left when I needed him-then I confess my love to him and he almost shoves vervain down my throat. There's no such thing as love or trust. You see, Tyler, in the end…**_We are left infinitely and utterly alone._**"

"You are Katherine's sister?"-He asked and she grunted.

"Granddaughter and future murderer."

"You're here to kill her."

"She comes back for Stefan; I stake her; sayonara Katherine and Mystic Falls."

The door opened, revealing Caroline. She smiled when she saw them and greeted Charlotte with a wave.

"I have to leave, Caroline is waiting for me. This was a valuable conversation, Charlotte."

She rolled her eyes. She still didn't quite like him, but she needed to talk to someone… _Anyone._

"Don't take care, Lassie."

Matt returned to behind the counter.

"He's acting weird lately."

"Your friend, not mine."-she raised her drink to cheer.

"My shift is over, but do you want anything else?"

"Has anyone told that you are easily the most appetising human in this building?"

"You bet, I get that from girls who aren't vampires."

"Oh, you're funny, I like you."-Charlotte laughed.

"Will you be okay?"

"I have fangs. Go home."

* * *

"It all happened so fast. My mind was made up…But now…"

"You're not sure."-Stefan crossed his arms, resting on the doorway.

"I love you, Stefan."-Elena spoke from her spot on his bed.-"But I'm not sure if we are meant to be together. You came into my life in a moment when I needed someone and I fell for you right away."

"…And then Damon happened."

"It's not only about him-it's about me, about us. You fell in love with human Elena, and I'm not sure if I'm still that girl."

"You're right, you're not that girl. You've grown up to be the most amazing woman I've ever met… But you're still the same person I fell in love with."

"Did you know I drink human blood?"-she said, ashamed, waiting for him to be disgusted.

"Yes, I can smell it every time you hide in the basement to drink it."

Elena, obviously taken aback, stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"I love you, Elena. Not because you are human or a vampire, I love you because you are _you_. I'm not giving up. So take your time, but know that I will always choose _us_."

Damon had to get out of the boarding house after overhearing their heartfelt conversation. Not because he was in love with the girl, contrary to what everyone would believe… But because his remorse was consuming him.

He had fucked up. Big time.

He was starting to realize just how badly when he heard the same muffled cries that had been torturing him in his head for hours.

"Char?"

Charlotte wept, inconsolable; trying to feed her blood to an irremediable dead man. Another two bodies lay next to her in the middle of the road.

"I killed them. I was angry, it wasn't their fault. I killed them. They had dreams, families, friends, lovers… And I killed them. They will never go back to them, Damon."

She ran into his arms and he caressed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Calm down, I'll bury them."

"No, you don't get it! I killed them because I wanted to. It was unnecessary! I could've just fed."

"Char, it happens."

"I killed them. I killed them. I killed them."

"Char…"

"I killed them. I killed them. _God, I killed them._"

"Char, look at me."-he cupped her face in his hands, trying to get her to focus.-"Turn it off."

"I killed them, Damon. I can't turn it off."

"Turn it off!"

"No."-she shook her head.

He had fucked up.

"You need to calm down. Turn it off. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

"No, Damon, no!"

"TURN IT OFF, CHAR."

"No! If I turn it off, I'm just another monster. My humanity is the only thing left of me."

He let her go and crouched down, grasping his hair in frustration. The remorse was going to eat him alive. He couldn't bear seeing her so broken anymore.

"Then tell me how to make it better, please."-He begged, crying. She hugged him again and wailed soundly on his shoulder.-"Tell me, because I can't handle it anymore."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Special thanks to Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, ADORATIO, Sherlyn -Queen -B, Christine, and tefi96 for reviewing. Your sweet messages light up my day, I hope you continue to like this story. _**

**_I loved writing this chapter; it even has a quote from 4x09 ;) Yes, I have a soft spot for Klaus. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_Our own sisters have betrayed us and our ancestors. They use their powers for evil, making pacts with creatures of the night. Their charms allow them to walk in the sun; setting them free from the darkness to which they belong. _

_Such monsters should be destroyed at any cost. They take their energy from human blood; drinking the life of their victims and rejoicing in their pain. They cannot be trusted, even if they seem to conserve their human qualities. They are incapable of pity or remorse. They can't be saved._

_In the end, they only serve one purpose: murder. _

"By Alessa Clark."-Bonnie said, and Charlotte looked up from the grimoire she was currently reading-"She despised vampires so much she dedicated her whole life to their extermination."

"I noticed the hatred."

Charlotte closed the book, still analyzing what she had just read… Maybe Alessa Clark was right – thinking that there was _anything_ human left of her was just an illusion. It would explain the pleasure she felt while killing, the rush, the excitement in her chest when she watched her victims cry for mercy. There was nothing normal about them. Vampires were a crime against every law of nature.

"Are you alright?"-The witch asked and Charlotte shook her head, trying (unsuccessfully) to clear her thoughts.-"What happened yesterday after you left?"

"Nothing happened."

"She is lying."-Stefan spoke from his place.-"I could hear her gnashing her teeth. She does it every time she's not telling the truth."

"Damon and I had a fight; I went to the Mystic Grill, confided in my nemesis, and drank my weight in alcohol."-She confessed. They didn't have to know _everything_.

"Which one of all your nemeses?"

"You know, Stefan, I'm not really liking you right now… But to answer your question, I talked to Lassie."

"Lassie?"-Bonnie frowned.

"Tyler."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the mention of his name. She started pacing around the living room.

"What did you tell him?"-she asked Charlotte, desperate.

"Basically everything, I guess. I thought he was your friend."

"He is not Tyler."-Bonnie stopped walking around and shifted her gaze between the two vampires.-"Klaus is in that body."

* * *

Damon Salvatore never had a problem with women.

He knew what they wanted; when and how to give it to them. He said all the words they wanted to hear. He pushed their limits. He made them moan in languages they didn't even know.

Nonetheless, there he was; sitting in his Camaro thinking about that one woman he couldn't understand: _Charlotte_. She loved him, but wanted him to be with Elena. She cried in his arms, but avoided talking to him the next morning and decided to spend her day with his brother.

Like his life wasn't complicated enough at that moment, there she was: _Elena_; looking awfully seductive in her see-through blouse as she closed her house's door. For the first time, she was free. She wasn't his brother's.

"Morning."-she smiled sweetly, looking nervous.

"Good morning."-he pushed his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to admire her.-"Ready to have fun?"

"Where is Charlotte?"-she asked as she buckled her seat belt and Damon rolled his eyes. She was a vampire; it wasn't like she would die in a car crash.-"I thought she was coming with us. I know you two… hang out a lot."

"Looking for the spell to kill Katherine and making matching friendship bracelets with Stefan."

"How is he?"-she stared down at her hands.

"He bursted into tears while talking to his squirrel friends-very tragic to watch."

She was the one to roll her eyes this time, but soon became sad again.

"Does he know we are together?"

"He suggested it."

She didn't hide her surprise to hear that Stefan wanted her to spend time with Damon.

"So Char knows too."

He nodded as he, once again, tried to push out of his mind _brown curls spreaded on his pillow, and eyes with a hint of green he never noticed before, and laughter, and moans, and broken bed pillars… _Just like haunting screams of betrayal and loud sobs muffled by his chest.

"What's the plan for today then?"

"Well, my dear Elena… I hope you brought your naughty nurse outfit, 'cause we are stealing a blood bank."-He smirked.

* * *

The lights flickered as Bonnie continued chanting a spell in Latin. She was trying to find another spell that could help them.

"Stop, Bonnie."-Charlotte sighed, standing next to her.-"It isn't working. You've been trying for five minutes and I don't feel anything-at this rhythm she would be in the Bahamas by the time you achieve to paralyze her."

"But what if –?"

"We'll find another way."

Stefan entered the house with dinner for Bonnie.

"Any luck?"-he asked as he put the bags on the kitchen's counter.

"No."

"You left this in the car yesterday."-he threw Charlotte a grimoire and she caught it.

"Right! Bonnie, this is for you."

"It's not fair, I haven't done anything yet."

"I would have given you this even if you hadn't accepted to help us."

Bonnie opened it hesitantly and tears instantly swelled in her eyes as she read the name "Sheyla Bennett" on the first page.

"I told you it was the grimoire of a very powerful witch."-Charlotte smiled.

"To my friend, Charlotte; one day you will find this useful."-Bonnie read the dedication out loud.

"Your grandmother was very intuitive, though I never really got that message."

Bonnie started going through the pages, like she was searching for something. Suddenly, she started another spell from her new acquisition.

Charlotte felt her body getting heavy, sensing that she was going to pass out; except that she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"I think I found the spell."

* * *

Later, Charlotte stood outside Bonnie's house, looking at the starry night.

_How many lives had she ruined?_

_How many families had she separated?_

_How many dreams had she shattered?_

_How was she any different from Katherine?_

Charlotte rubbed her eyes, feeling the sting of the tears threatening to escape. _Why couldn't she just stop crying?_ It wasn't the first time she had killed (and probably not the last time either).

She took a deep breath, making sure that Stefan and Bonnie were inside. She dialed Damon's number and waited.

"_Char_."-He answered almost instantly; sounding relieved.

She closed her eyes briefly at the sound of his voice.

"We found the spell. Is Elena with you?"

"Yes."

"Good."-That was just how it would be from then on. Nothing separated Damon and Elena anymore, nothing united Damon and Charlotte either.-"You should both hear me."

"Did something happen to you? Are you alright?"

Damon felt desperate not to be with Charlotte at that moment. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself... _And he certainly didn't need another reason for self-loathing._

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's…"-she sighed-"Klaus isn't dead."

"What?! I watched Ric stake him. How can he be alive?"

"Bonnie transferred him to Tyler's body so we wouldn't all die."

Damon rested his head back, his expression showing complete disbelief and preoccupation. Elena sat next to him calmly, as if in denial.

"Well… This can't be good."

* * *

**1864**

_"I will have no boundaries, no restrictions, endless freedom."_

_Damon ran after Katherine in the woods, carrying a torch._

_"I will go everywhere!"-she exclaimed, laughing happily._

_"Wait for me. I want to come with you."_

_He tripped, but recovered fast and pinned Katherine against a tree._

_"You're faster than I thought."_

_He looked at her in absolute awe. **How do you cut a bird its wings? **_

_"Why must you always run from me?"_

_"Because I know that you will chase."-She grinned._

_"Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood."_

_"I will not feed you, Damon."_

_She cut her neck with a needle._

_"If you want it, take it."-she whispered-"It is your choice to make."_

_"Do you promise not to tell Stefan and Charlotte?"_

_"I promise."_

_He sucked on her neck, wrinkling his nose at the metallic taste of blood. _

_"My sweet Damon, you can't even imagine the future I have planned for us." _

* * *

Charlotte stared at her daylight ring. _There was always a way out. _It existed for whenever she wanted to take it, and that was a wonderful guarantee.

_How many lives had she ruined?_

_How many families had she separated?_

_How many dreams had she shattered?_

She admired the sky again.

**_How do you cut a bird its wings? _**

You break its spirit.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I am SO SORRY for the wait and for the simple chapter (forgive me if it has any mistakes); I've been busy lately. Thank you for your sweet messages, they obliged me to keep writing. I promise not to take so long on the next update. **

**Special thanks to 1llu510n, D-Wray, SomebodyWhoCares, 5alvatore, tefi96, Sherlyn -Queen -B, Tvdlover87654, and the guests who reviewed the past chapter. **

**And extra special thanks to whoever left this review:**

_**"You know that feeling when you feel like you may know a fictional character?  
That's how real Charlotte felt.  
I found her slightly crazy cause she keeps going back to him.  
And I still do think it is slightly weird but my heart just broke for her right now.  
Kind of makes you want to hug her through your computer screen."**_

**That's the most a writer can aspire to do: make a character come to life... And yes, she's slightly crazy, but that's my favorite part about Charlotte-she's nowhere near perfect.**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline smirked at her boyfriend as she pressed seductive kisses down his naked chest.

"_Caroline_…"-Tyler warned, gripping the bed sheets to stop his hands from traveling her body.

"No."-she scratched his skin with her nails and he hissed, unsure if out of pain or pleasure .-"We haven't had sex in forever. Not even yay-the-psycho-Original-pain-in-the-ass-is-dead-and-we-are-not sex."

"I told you, being so close to death changed me."

"I know, I know. You're different now, you want to respect me, to start over…"-she repeated the same excuses he would say, annoyed-"I'm a woman with needs. You can try to lie to me, but we both know you want this just as much."

He tried to break free but she pushed him against the bed.

"No… We are having sex, even if I have to tie you to this bed!"

He laughed and kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled as he put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. He would never understand how she managed to put the sun to shame with her glow, or how her blue eyes combined so perfectly with the sky. _The Devil fell in love with an angel, but had the angel known he was the Devil, would she have loved him back?_

"If the world was crumbling down, would you still stay with me?"-he asked quietly. He was attracted to her since they met, but he never thought he would develop such strong feelings for her.

"If the world was crumbling down, I would stay on this bed and make love with you until the last second of our lives."

He avoided her gaze and started tracing the letter "K" on her waist, but she didn't notice.

"I want you to remember this moment whenever you have any doubts about us."

"I will never doubt us."-she cupped his face between her hands and looked straight into his eyes-"_I love you, Tyler_... More than I ever did before."

The door flew open, interrupting them. Charlotte soon had Tyler pinned to the wall, while Damon imprisoned Caroline in his arms.

"Hello, Lassie."-Charlotte said menacingly and he chuckled.

"We meet again, Carmilla."

"What the hell is this?!"-Caroline cried out, fighting against Damon's grip; but they all ignored her.

"Your brother always said you were twisted, but this? You're a thousand years old and you had to use the body of a teenage boy to get in her pants? "

"So what else am I, according to Elijah?"

"A selfish, manipulative little bitch."-She threatened him, tightening her fingers around his throat.

"I suppose Elijah is very talented at descriptions; would you like to know what he told me about you?"

"You didn't know about me."

"Oh, I did; just not that you were a Petrova. He said you were stunning, that we can agree on."-He smirked at Damon, daring him, and he had to hold back a growl-"And that you had a terribly big mouth, though I suspect he said it for more than one reason."

Charlotte pushed her hand into his chest, a swift move away from his heart. Caroline started screaming and shaking in Damon's arms.

"Shut her up!"-Charlotte ordered and Damon decided it was best to simply obey her.-"Now tell me a good reason to not rip your heart out right now."

"You will die."-he continued grinning, even through all the pain.

"Try harder."-she pushed her hand deeper.

"He will die."

Charlotte didn't move, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hit a nerve.

"Though you're all dead anyway... I contacted Katherine. She must be on her way."

Charlotte let go of him and turned to look at Damon and a broken Caroline. The blonde was barely the skeleton of the strong, charismatic girl Charlotte had met.

"Leave. If you get anywhere near Caroline, I swear I will lock you up in a prison until you desiccate."

He took a last glance at Caroline and left immediately.

"Can you stand?"-Damon asked Caroline and she simply nodded.

"I'm sorry."-Charlotte tried to comfort her, but she shrugged off the hand on her shoulder.

"I need to talk to Bonnie… Get me Bonnie."-She hugged herself.

"We will, but it's better if you stay at the boarding house for a while. Klaus won't give up on you so easily."

"How about you go home and pack some stuff?"-Damon proposed.

"Pack it for me."-She replied, like she was on automatic mode. She was obviously trying hard to pull herself together.-"I need to warn Carol. I'll meet you in your house later."

They watched her leave and shared preoccupied looks.

"Well, you heard Blondie."

"Thanks for accompanying me. You can leave now."-Charlotte dismissed him and walked out of the Lockwood mansion.

"Yeah, right."-he scoffed-"You almost murder Klaus, there's no way I'm leaving you alone."

"I can call Stefan. Go home."

"I thought I made it pretty clear: Stefan is a deplorable bodyguard. Sorry you can't spend time with your bestie, but I'm not letting him protect you. The last time he protected someone, she drowned."

"I'm older and stronger than you. Go home."

Damon suddenly pushed Charlotte to the ground and had his hand on her chest, right above her heart.

"You're dead." –He said, tickling her lips with his breath-"…And humiliated."

She rolled her eyes and he helped her get up. They walked to Caroline's house without speaking another word. Damon rang the doorbell and waited for Caroline's mother to open.

"Good morning, Liz. Can we come in?"

"Who is she?"-The sheriff asked.

"Charlotte - friend of ours, won't cause any trouble. We are doing Caroline a favor."

"Come in."-She finally agreed, still suspicious.

A weeping young woman sat on the sofa, holding a baby in her arms.

"Damon, Charlotte: this is Abigail and her daughter, Emma."-Liz looked at Damon.-"Her husband was victim of an animal attack."

"I'm sorry for your loss."-Charlotte said, her voice missing any kind of emotion.

"You know, everybody keeps telling me that..."-Abigail wiped her tears with the back of her hand and snorted bitterly-"...Like you being sorry will make anything better, like it's going to bring my husband back or pay the bills."

"If there's anything we can help with..."-Damon offered, thrown off-balance by Charlotte's behavior.

"Well, I don't know. Do you have a well paid job with day care and health insurance for someone with only a high school diploma and no experience?"-she rocked her baby, kissing her forehead and leaning down to muffle her cries-"Money to pay for a memorial, or to even buy groceries? Do you?"

"I told you, Abigail. We'll do a fundraiser, we'll get the money."-Liz tried to soothe her.

"And then what? Who wants to hire a single mother of a baby who still needs all of her attention?"

They all stayed quiet. Damon took Charlotte's hand, but she liberated it from his hold and crossed her arms.

"Who's going to raise Emma? Who will teach her how to play sports, who's going to walk her down the aisle?"

"Listen to me, Abigail."-Liz kneeled in front of her, now crying as well-"I am a single mother. It's difficult, but it's not impossible. You need to be strong for Emma. You can't just simply resolve to let yourself die. You're going to get through this, you're not alone. I will help you."

Charlotte ignored them and walked upstairs, following Caroline's scent to her room. Damon followed her, watching her cautiously.

"Get me a suitcase."-She commanded and he followed her orders immediately once again.

_Why would you do this to me, God?_-they heard Abigail's cries coming from downstairs.

Charlotte stopped packing Caroline's stuff. Damon was sure she would break at that moment. This would be too much to handle for anyone.

"I should put another pair of jeans."-She muttered instead.-

She zipped the suitcase and they left through the back door, not wanting to interrupt Abigail and Liz.

"How are you?"-Damon stopped her as she was putting the suitcase in the trunk of his car. He was more than worried.

"Great, what about you?"

He caressed her cheek, filled with pity. She gazed back at him with big doe eyes, absolutely calm. He never wanted to kiss her more than at that moment. There had to be some way he could help her.

"Charlotte, you killed her husband. I was there with you, you were devastated… You can't tell me you're not hurting."-He was honest, even if he knew his words would be difficult to hear.

"People die, Salvatore. It's just the food chain and, unfortunately for humans, we are at the top."

"Don't give me that crap. I know you… Let me help you. I can make it better."

"You'll make what better? I've killed before and I'll do it again. I did it because I wanted to, because I like it."

"You're not like this."

"I am a vampire, of course I am like this. How about you stop trying to turn me into Elena?_ I'm not her._ I don't fight against my nature. I don't try to be Mother Teresa of Mystic Falls… A human more, a human less – _I don't care_. Isn't that your way of thinking too, Damon? If you weren't so busy kissing Elena's ass, wouldn't you be leaving a trail of dead bodies behind you right now?"

"Are you done?"-He leaned against the car, bored.

"Whatever, I don't owe you any explanations. Tell Stefan I'll be back later."

"Notify me when you drop the façade, would you? Have a nice day."-He faked a smile and she left with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

**1864**

_George Lockwood and Katherine Pierce walked through the proximities of the Salvatore estate, where she was sure Charlotte wouldn't be able to hear them._

"_I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight."_

"_Good. Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."-Katherine replied._

"_I will."_

"_Twenty-eight vampires… Including Charlotte Pierce."_

"_Are you still planning to let her die? I could save you both."_

"_Charlotte has betrayed me. Traitors are unworthy of mercy."_

"_She is your only family."_

"_And take a look at her near future… Mr. Lockwood, I don't take betrayal lightly. I hope you don't let your interest on my sister affect our pact. Would you rather live cursed for the rest of your life?"_

_"No..._ _A deal is a deal."_

_She nodded and smiled, pleased with herself._

"_Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free."_

"_Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire."_

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath when she saw Caroline sitting quietly while Damon, Stefan, and Elena debated over the situation. Charlotte followed her, capturing Damon's attention instantly. _Where had she been all afternoon?_

"Explain, now."-Caroline ordered.

"I knew that Alaric would stake Klaus and his vampire lineage would die."-Bonnie said, looking down before finally meeting Caroline's eyes-"Tyler offered his body to save you."

"So that's it? You just let him die for me?"

"All of you would have died if I didn't make the change... This way, you're still here and he isn't really dead."

"Then?"

"He is in some kind of purgatory. Not alive, not dead."

"Can we get him back?"

"In theory, I could transfer Klaus back to his body…"

"But?"-Elena asked. It was never that easy.

"…But I don't have that kind of power. The body was almost destroyed by magic, I would need to sort of revive it. I could try to relocate him in another body, but he won't accept. He knows the pressure he puts on me by keeping Tyler's body. The spirits won't help me since I acted against their will to save you. "

"So he might as well be gone forever."

"I will find a way, Caroline. I promise I will get Tyler back."

"How, Bonnie? You just said you don't have the power to do so."

"And now I'm saying I'll find a way. Trust me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"-Caroline snapped.-"I've been dating a psychopath and you didn't have the thoughtfulness of informing me?"

"I tried to warn you! You cut me off and told me that I was in obvious need of a boyfriend."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry I didn't suspect that you had swapped my boyfriend with our enemy. How could I not see that coming?"-Caroline shouted sarcastically.

"Stop! We are friends… More like sisters."-Elena stood in the middle of them, trying to calm them down.

"Go to hell, Elena."-Caroline stood up and Elena was taken aback by her hostility.-"Mystic Falls' curse has its own name: Elena Gilbert. How many people have to die because of you?"

"Caroline, stop it."-Bonnie pleaded.

"No; she needs to hear it. Nobody wants to be honest? Fine, I'll be the villain. All these deaths, this suffering-none of it would've happened if you weren't here. We shouldn't be dealing with vampires, or werewolves, or hybrids… But fretting over dances, and grades, and college. Look around you, we are a bunch of phenomenons! If you weren't a doppelganger, we could've had normal lives. We could've gotten to grow up. There would be no reason for supernatural creatures to have any interest on this town. We would still have many of the people we lost – Grams, Vicki, my dad, Alaric, Jenna… Do you want me to go on? Yes, we are friends… But sometimes, I just wonder what would've happened if-"

Caroline stopped talking and looked away from Elena.

"If what?"-Elena asked, her eyes shining with tears-"If I had died in that bridge with my parents?"

Caroline didn't answer.

"Do you really believe that I didn't already know everything you just said? There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel guilty for putting you through all of this. If I could go back and keep Stefan from saving me, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I will fix this."-Bonnie intervened.-

"You can't fix this. You've already put yourself in danger enough."-Caroline shook her head, letting the truth sink in-"Tyler is gone. There's nothing we can do about it. We'll cope with his death, just like we have already done too many times."

"He isn't dead."

"To me, he is."-She declared.-"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to choose the best guest bedroom, take a bubble bath, and unpack."

Damon saw Charlotte going upstairs and decided to follow her. She was in her room, taking the clothes out of her closet.

"What are you doing?"-he frowned.

"Packing my clothes."

"Yeah, I got that… Then, may I ask, where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Elena."

"Why?"

"To protect her from Katherine. She'll be here soon. You don't have to worry, I'll keep her safe."

"And who's going to keep _you_ safe?"

"I will. I did it in 1864, I don't see why is this time any different."

He cornered her so she wouldn't be able to continue walking around the room; taking away from him any trace of her presence.

"I shouldn't have left you that day."-he confessed.

"But you did."

"Is this because of the other night, because you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty. I had a rough day and drank too much, that's all. I told you earlier; I don't care."

"You truly don't care about that woman?"

"Not at all. She's just going to have to deal with her issues and stop crying like that is going to solve them."

She pushed him away.

"Now leave. I'm busy."

Charlotte waited for Damon to leave to sit on her bed and close her eyes. The cries of a young woman mourning her husband tortured her once again.

Damon entered the kitchen; where Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were talking. Elena was crying silently and Stefan looked like a lost puppy, wanting to comfort her but deciding to give her space.

"Hey."-Stefan greeted Charlotte as she sat next to him a while later.

"Can you lend me some money?"

"Sure."

_A broke five centuries old vampire?_ Damon narrowed his eyes; that wasn't normal. His phone rang, the name "Liz Forbes" flashing on the screen.

"What happened now?"-he sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"What was it that I did exactly?"

"You solved Abigail's financial problems."

"How?"

"Damon, take a little credit. I know money doesn't last forever, but she will be able to live without any worries for many years. Plus, she's going to continue her studies so she can get a good job. You just saved their future. I know it was you, nobody knew about her situation. Plus, no one else in Mystic Falls has that amount of money available; and, even if they did, they wouldn't just give it to a stranger."

Damon's eyes met Charlotte's as she held the door open for Elena. For that brief moment, he could see _it_; everything she tried to keep from showing: her humanity, her suffering, her guilt. She smiled sadly, knowing Damon had already figured out the truth. She had given all of her money to that woman in the kindest act he had ever witnessed.

"It was nothing."-Damon mumbled out.-"Good night, Liz."

He took a step forward, ready to go after her. He couldn't just let her go. Charlotte couldn't leave him – not now that he found her after so many years. He had the only person who was able to understand him completely once again and he wasn't ready to lose her.

Then he stopped in his tracks. He remembered the image of Charlotte clutching his shirt, accompanied by loud sobs and the reciting of those three words: '_I killed them_'.

He stayed in his place and watched her leave. Charlotte thanked him with a soft nod for not following her, because she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to leave if he did. This was the best thing for her. She needed space. She needed to forgive herself.

"I guess we all have a reason to be sad tonight."-Bonnie noted as Stefan handed her a cup of hot chocolate to keep her warm.

He thought he couldn't feel more guilty, but there he was. He recalled Caroline's delicate figure shaking in his arms after finding out about Klaus; how even if they didn't get along, he truly felt sorry for her. At that moment, he just knew the young vampire wouldn't be the same ever again.

He felt sick to think he had changed Charlotte the same way.

"Or more than one."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, D-Wray, xXbriannaXx, winxgirl1997, 1llu510n, and tefi96: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**As promised, I didn't take so long :) I LOVE Klaroline and it was exciting to write about them. I'm anxious to start writing chapter 13! It's supposed to be less sad.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, shut up, brat."-Charlotte waved her hand, dismissing Jeremy.

"You shut up, Grandma."

After a pair of days living together (which were filled with hostilities between them and tries at peace by Elena), she and Jeremy became friends. The Gilbert siblings had lost every parental figure; so having Charlotte around, giving them orders and waking Jeremy up with cold water, made them feel protected again. Elena shook her head at their playful teasing as she continued cooking.

"Why don't you go watch Ghost Whisperer?"

"I do not watch that show!"-Jeremy defended himself, hitting the kitchen counter over dramatically.

"Vampire hearing, kid… And if you don't watch the show, then I don't want to know what you are doing while seeing Jennifer Love Hewitt."

"Fine, fine, I watch Ghost Whisperer… But it's only for research. I want to see if they got any of it right! Maybe there are other people out there that are able to see ghosts."

"Don't give me that crap."-Charlotte pointed at him with the knife she was using.-"You don't see me watching True Blood."

"Do you even know how to work a television?"

"I know how to throw one."

Someone knocked on the door and the three of them turned around. Jeremy went to open it and rolled his eyes just as quickly when he recognized the visitor.

"The dick is here."-He announced.

"This is Mystic Falls... You're going to have to be more specific."-Charlotte joked until she stopped in front of the door and met Damon for the first time in more than a week. She grinned, making him do the same.-"Hey."

Jeremy huffed, annoyed by Charlotte's dreamy attitude at the sight of Damon.

"So whom are you here for, Charlotte or Elena?"

Caroline peeked sheepishly from behind Damon.

"Caroline is here for Elena, Sir. Can she come out to play?"-Damon mocked Jeremy's authoritarian tone.

Charlotte gave Caroline a warm, supportive smile.

"Are you staying for dinner?"-She asked the blonde.

"Is Baby Gilbert offering his neck?"

"Damon, behave."-Elena rolled her eyes and then grew serious when she saw Caroline; straightening herself.-"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

Elena hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. The two of them walked by each other silently.

"I'm sorry, okay?"-The blonde finally spoke, throwing her hands in the air in frustration-"I was hurt and I took it on you. These days have been torture; I need my two best friends. My mom, Bonnie, and you are the only family I have left. I don't know what I would have done if you really had died in that bridge."

Elena silenced Caroline with a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about Tyler."

"I know."-Caroline closed her eyes and opened them again to find a figure staring at them from the distance. It was _him_; she couldn't see his face, but she just knew. He disappeared all of a sudden and she felt truly pathetic. She buried her face on Elena's shoulder, but as hard as tried, she couldn't forget his image.

Meanwhile, Damon watched amused as Charlotte kept walking around the kitchen with an apron. Jeremy had finally left them alone-though reluctantly. He wanted to ask her if she was feeling better, but he was terrified that she would shut him out once he reminded her of what happened.

"I'm not sure if I'm turned on or off by the apron."

"No surprise there, Salvatore. You've always been a twisted man."

She turned around and found him right next to her.

"Just think about all the things we could break here."-He found the reciprocation of his own lust in Charlotte's eyes; even if she would never admit it to him.

"Starting with a neck if you don't let me go."

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"When do you plan to stop playing house?"

"I'm not."

"An apron, making dinner, teasing Jeremy, hair up in a bun…? Come on, Char."

"You don't get it, alright?"

She shrugged him off and continued what she was doing.

"Fine…"-he let it go and picked up a box with a bow that had somehow remained unnoticed to her. He handed her the gift and she opened it curiously.

"Guns N' Roses?"-she frowned at the music album.

"Would you go to the 80's dance with me?"

She was taken off guard, becoming speechless.

"I've never made any effort to invite a girl on a date as a vampire; so don't tell the others. I don't want them to think I've gone soft and Stef-like."

"And why did you do it for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She bit her lip and he wondered if she was trying to seduce him or not; because either way she was achieving it.

"Why not Elena?"

"Because I want to go with you. We haven't spent time together since you left."

"Damon…"

"Look, I know you're upset about what happened… But I do care about you. When you reminded me of my promise of never hurting you, I-"

"I already have a date."

He crossed his arms, shocked and then he grinned. Her date had to be her newest friend, the insufferable jock.

"Really, Char? You choose Matt Donovan over me?"

"No, it's Stefan."-She replied quickly and his face fell. She regretted it instantly. Choosing Stefan over Damon was a touchy subject. She shut her eyes, searching her mind for a way to fix it.-"We thought you would go with Elena since you are so close and…"

"Of course."-He cut her off; cold, distant. He could hear the same words once again echoing in his head, those damn words that always haunted him… _It's always going to be Stefan._

"If I had known you planned to do this, I swear…"

"Elena?"-He called out as the brunette opened the door, laughing with Caroline like nothing had happened between them.

"Yes?"- She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it looked acceptable. He always made her nervous.

"We are going to the dance together."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, Elena; because the nicer we are, the more we are treated like nothing."-He spat out, without looking away from Charlotte.

"I don't have a date."-she shrugged, obviously disappointed by the poor logistics and romanticism.

"Then it's settled... Just like you wished, Ms. Pierce."

Charlotte stayed quiet, ignoring his bitterness. She knew better than to take his impulsive actions seriously; especially when he was hurt.

He walked up to Elena and kissed her hand.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

**1864**

_"George, what a surprise."-Damon shook his friend's hand with a smile.-"I wasn't expecting you."_

_"I decided to make an impromptu visit."_

_"May I ask, what's the reason for the honor?"_

_"Of course."_

_Charlotte appeared in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable when she felt their eyes on her._

_"Here is my reason."-George Lockwood kissed her hand, holding it longer than necessary._

_"I'm flattered to meet you again, Mr. Lockwood."-Charlotte curtsied in a monotone way and Damon could see how unhappy she was._

_"Charlotte, I thought we opted to call each other by our names."_

_"I apologize… George."_

_Damon hated how her light dimmed at that moment. She seemed so out of place and restrained he wanted to command George Lockwood to leave their home immediately and never speak to Charlotte again._

_"Could you leave us alone, Damon?"_

_"Is that fine with you, Char?"_

_He hated politeness. He hated George Lockwood. He hated not being able to throw Charlotte over his shoulder, reaffirming she was his in some way. He hated her silent cry for help when she was a vampire and wouldn't normally be scared of anything._

_But most of all, he hated to know she had no other choice but to resign._

_"Yes, Damon."_

_Charlotte licked her lips nervously as she watched him leave. She didn't understand how or why George Lockwood made her feel terrified when she could kill any human in a second. It was horrifying to be frightened by a simple man. She was torn away from her thoughts when she felt his hand following a path from her cheek to her neck._

_"Mr. Lockwood…"-She almost stuttered, looking wide eyed at the man in front of her._

_"I thought I told you to call me George, Char."-He used Damon's nickname for her, and it just made her feel even sicker. It sounded obscene coming from his mouth._

_She took a step back and tried to unsuccessfully pull her gown up to cover the barely visible cleavage._

_"I think you should leave."-She declared._

_"Because I'm not him?... It's a pity. Such a gorgeous woman, yet so unhappy."_

_"I said I think you should leave."-She repeated and his eyes narrowed._

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. His hold made her flinch in pain. It wasn't possible for a human to be that strong. She knew he wasn't a vampire, so what was he?_

_He crushed their lips together and she tried to fight against his grip. When she was able to break free, she quickly pushed him away and his back hit the wall. George Lockwood seemed startled for a second, but then she watched with horror as his eyes turned yellow. She didn't have to worry about fighting him again because at that moment Damon, having heard the noise, entered Giuseppe's study again. She ran to him and hid behind his back in some irrational impulse, considering she was stronger._

_"What did you do?"-Damon confronted George._

_"Nothing that concerns you, my dear friend. Charlotte and I were occupied before we were so rudely interrupted."_

_"Mr. Lockwood was just leaving."_

_"You are right, Ma'am… I was."_

_Damon could sense Charlotte shivering and reaching for his hand for comfort._

_"What did you do?"-He asked again, clutching his shirt._

_George Lockwood laughed, contributing to his anger._

_"How do you expect to protect a lady when you couldn't even fight for your own country?"_

_"Stay away from her. From now on, consider Charlotte mine. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't even think about her."_

_"Better tame that tongue of yours before someone rips it off, Salvatore."_

_"Touch him and I will kill you."-She growled at him, ready to jump on his throat if it was necessary. There was only one thing stronger than fear - and it was love._

_George wanted no more than to kill Damon with his bare hands, but he knew he had too much to lose. _

_"__Charlotte, you just wasted your chance. It really is a shame."_

_As soon as he left, she hugged herself, feeling cold. She had a bad feeling about him, and it was confirmed by the announcement of vengeance in the way he threw the door._

_"Did he hurt you? How are you?"-Damon asked, concerned._

_"I'm fine."-She paid attention to her arms, noticing the remains of blood from George's nails digging on her skin.-"But George… He isn't human; I'm sure."_

_"You mean to say he's a vampire?"_

_"No… He is something else."_

_"Then what other creature could he be?"_

_"I don't know… That's what frightens me the most."_

* * *

The only sound that could be humanly heard in the Salvatore boarding house was the one of bourbon being poured in a glass. Damon Salvatore knew loneliness well. Even as a human, it had always been present in his life with a family composed of a dead mother and a father filled with hatred and embarrassment. Growing up, he only had his younger brother; a bond that had been broken for a long time now.

Usually on quiet nights his whiskey was enough company. When it wasn't, a random woman complimented it well. That night nothing seemed to be enough.

_Everything was so quiet._ So quiet he could hear his brother's pen sliding through a page of his diary if he concentrated enough. So quiet he could listen to Caroline's crying upstairs, as hard as she tried to hide it. So quiet Charlotte's voice echoed loudly in his mind and he had to remind himself she wasn't actually there.

_How could he miss her so much? _He had lived many years without her presence, the thought of her barely crossing his mind a few times… Now she was all he could think about. He pulled an old edition of Jane Eyre out of a shelf and flipped it open, finding what he was looking for.

Between the pages, there it was: a photograph of Charlotte from 1864; her brown curls neatly organized, her lips curled into a soft smile. Her body was the same age; but somehow she looked childish. He smiled, remembering how surprised she was when he had asked if he could keep the picture.

"You still have that picture."-Stefan noted, amused.

"Major plot twist: I have feelings. Get over it."

"All these years… She was your humanity."

"Now let's not be melodramatic. I haven't seen this picture in decades."

"But you kept it… It tied you to your past. We all have a string that connects us to our human lives and the memory of Charlotte was yours."

"It's just a picture, Stefan."-Damon snapped, putting it inside the book and in the shelf again.

"_You miss her_."

"Whom I really miss is Elena and those tight jeans she was wearing today... Did you know we are going to the dance together?"- Damon smirked.

"I'm sure she will enjoy your company; just like I will enjoy Charlotte's."

Damon's arrogance was replaced by irritation; while Stefan was satisfied with his reaction. He filled his glass again.

"Then to the enchanting Petrova women, brother."-He raised his drink-"Cheers."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**To everyone who favorited/followed, to my reviewers winxgirl1997, David Fishwick, Tvdlover87654, tefi96, D-Wray, , and SomebodyWhoCares: Thank you for your support. I'm sorry for the wait, I've been soo busy lately... This chapter was supposed to include the dance, but I decided to leave it for chapter 14. I'll try to update soon.**_

_**I also want to express my total frustration as a Klaroline fan after episode 4x19. Really, I can't even.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**New York, 1987**

**_It's so easy when everybody's trying to please me, baby._**

_Charlotte moaned, but the sounds got lost in the loud music and screams. Roger (or was his name Steven? She couldn't remember, they had all merged into a mass of faces, places, and sensations over the last years) stood still, dazed. His eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, smiling blissfully. Nobody paid attention to their odd actions. To anyone who looked at them, they were just another couple intoxicated by alcohol, sweat, and rock._

**_So easy but nothing seems to please me._**

_A man bumped into her, almost making them fall down. As a vampire, anger easily became rage; so she was wiping the blood off her face and tapping his shoulder before she could think about it twice._

_"You spilled my drink."_

**_It all fits so right when I fade into the night._**

_He didn't have time to apologize because her face turned into its vampire form as she pounced on his neck._

_"Care if I join you?"_

_Charlotte looked up at her friend and licked the blood on her lips before answering._

_"I'm always up for a duet."_

_Sage smirked and bit on the other side of the man's neck. She pulled away when they had taken enough._

_"You won't remember any of this. Now stay the hell out of my way this time."-She compelled him and he nodded._

_"Don't compel the boy toys to stay away. Have I taught you nothing?"_

_"I'm your worst student, remember?"_

_"I think it's time to try cooperative learning."_

_Charlotte frowned, but then understood Sage's comment as she saw him; drinking from a hip flask and laughing from the distance. She recognized him instantly._

_"Damon Salvatore: sexy, careless, fun."-Sage whispered in her ear-"How many years has it been? Two centuries?"_

_"He looks different."_

_"He is different."_

_Charlotte smiled and watched him as the night went on. She remembered their friendship, her love, everything that kept her from being able to forget him. She wondered if he would be surprised or happy to see her._

_Her smile faded when she realized he would talk to her about Katherine. He would apologize, say he missed her. She would tell him that Katherine was alive. He would ask her where she was, and she would answer, because she couldn't stand to watch him suffer. He would run to Katherine. Katherine would lie to him and fool him into thinking she loved him._

_"Have fun."_

_"I'm not going with Damon. It's not the right time. He needs to find out about Katherine by himself first."_

_Sage contemplated her words for a moment and then grinned mischievously._

_"If you're not going with Damon, I am."_

_Charlotte knew they had already been together, but it was still difficult to accept it._

_"Fine, just don't tell him anything about me."_

* * *

"Let's dance."-Charlotte pouted.

"I'm not a dancer."-Stefan replied.

Damon eavesdropped on them while he danced with Elena. Of course Stefan would refuse to dance with Charlotte – he only did it for Elena.

"Matty?"-She turned to her friend. They were all in a group "date"; she was with Stefan, Caroline (who was too busy being in charge to enjoy the night) with Matt, and Bonnie with an actual date.

"Me either."

He watched her sink in her place once again. _Damn morons._ Her independence kicked in and she strolled to the dance floor by herself. Her hips swayed to the music, taking the attention of the people around her... Every move she made seemed deliberate but spontaneous. There was no doubt she had gotten to know her body during all those years she had lived.

Stefan caught him looking at Charlotte. He had to suppress a groan when his younger brother stood up to dance with her.

"I know what you're doing and I feel used."-Their fight for dominance was so obvious; they were trying to make each other jealous.

"What are you talking about?"-Stefan faked a frown and then grinned.

"You're mean."

"Time to switch patners."-Damon appeared, interrupting them by putting his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Elena didn't have time to protest as she was led by Stefan to the opposite end of the dance floor.

"I'm going to look for Caroline."-Elena announced, but Stefan refused to let go of her hand.

"Are you that scared of me?"

"Stefan, we broke up."-She sighed.

"I thought we were on a break."-He cocked his eyebrow playfully.-"One dance, that's all I'm asking for."

"I never thought I'd see you so eager to dance."

"People change."

"Clearly, since I heard you saying you were not a dancer ten minutes ago."

"Fifteen minutes..."-He corrected her as he spun her around and whispered in her ear.-"There's clearly a difference."

She giggled as their eyes met.

"I'm glad you're doing fine."

"Could be better."

She avoided his gaze and ignored the poor distance between them.

"The song is over... I'm going to look for Caroline."

"Elena..."-he stopped her again as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

_"I still choose us._"

Meanwhile, Charlotte couldn't resist laughing at the faces Damon made while dancing.

"Nice moves... I didn't know Madonna provoked such strong feelings in you."

"She doesn't... You do."

"Your mood swings are becoming exhausting."-She said and Damon smirked.-"But I'm happy to see you."

Neither of them would admit it, but they both missed each other greatly. Their own eyes gave them away. He pulled her closer as a slow song started playing.

"Come home."

"I don't have a home."

"You could have it... with me."

She chuckled humorlessly.

"You don't know just how much I wish to believe that."

"Then do it. There is enough place for everything."-his breath tickled her earlobe and she closed her eyes, inhaling his intoxicating charm-"For example, your hair belongs to my pillow; wild, tangled, spread with the tips of your curls falling from it… Your hands can rest on my chest, or they can also reclaim their freedom and run through it like stallions, making traces of figures and words."

She opened her eyes again as he tilted her chin up.

"Now your eyes, I will give them shelter with one condition: they should settle next to a window, because I want to admire the rare glimpse of green in them."

"Damon…"

"Your mouth… That is not negotiable. I want your lips on mine; every day."

She broke free of his hold and left the building, taking a breath of fresh air as soon as she opened the door. She was shaking (Why was she shaking?!), feeling as if she was choking.

"Would you stop running away from me?"-He snapped. He was being everything he thought he would never be and there she was, ignoring him.

"You did it once. Why can't I?"-She started growing angrier with every word she spoke.

"I abandoned you, it was wrong, I was a dick; we've been through this. Can we flip the damn page already?"

"I don't want to listen to you."-She started walking away again.

"You got to be kidding me!"-He pulled her back by her arm-"What do you want from me, Charlotte? Tell me what the hell do you want me to be, because I'm fucking pouring out my feelings in a high school dance and it's obviously not enough."

"Just leave me alone!"-she screamed.

"I want my arm around your waist, your body against mine, your laugh echoing in the air…"-She shook her head furiously, repeating that she didn't want to hear it as he kept talking, equally mad.-"Can you listen to me?!"

"No, I have to escape from you."

"Why is it so hard to believe me?"

"Let's start with the fact that you brought the woman you're in love with as a date! So there's space for every part of me… Now where are we going to put Elena? Next to the other window so you can catch the green in her eyes too?"

"I haven't even mentioned Elena!"

"Did you fall out of love with her?"

Damon stayed quiet.

"Then you don't have to mention her."-She calmed down, her anger turning into sadness and hopelessness.-"Go tell her you love her, tell her all those great things you just said to me. She's right there, dancing with Stefan."

"I knew it. This is not about me… This is about Stefan. You don't want her near him. "

_That was the only explanation._ He was truly trying to be good enough for her. He was showing her they could be together; that everything didn't have to be so difficult. _How could she keep rejecting him that way if it wasn't because she had feelings for Stefan?_

"You're just like them."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's the truth."

"You're right."-she was crossing her arms and acting out of impulse before she could stop herself, aiming to hurt him; to be the one to walk away victorious, instead of being broken. Even if she would hate herself later, at that moment, it was satisfying. -"I thought I loved you, but Stefan... He is the one. I understand why they all chose him. You're just not worth it. I was an idiot for not realizing it before."

"No, I was the idiot."-He didn't take his eyes off her, hoping she would take back her words; but she didn't flinch. _He couldn't had lost her. _

"You are."-She said drily.

She had been the replacement for too long. She wanted to be loved. She didn't want a man thinking about another woman when he was with her.

"I apologize for wasting your time, Ms. Pierce."-He bowed mockingly, bitterly.

"Apology accepted, Sir... If you'll excuse me, I have a date."

* * *

**New York, 1987**

_"…My favorite teacher."_

_"My best student."_

_Charlotte concentrated on their voices as she walked out of the building._

_"Didn't expect to find you here."_

_"Then let's make the most of this reunion."_

_"I've never had sex on a stage before."_

_"You've been missing out on a lot of fun, Salvatore."_

**_"Lilyana?"_**

_She lost her focus when she heard her real name. It was always odd to hear it now that everyone would call her Charlotte. She found Elijah looking worriedly at her._

_"I'm sorry, my mind drifted away."_

_He kissed her lips, smiling. She was fascinating. They began walking away from the venue._

_"Was the concert entertaining?"_

_"Very."_

_"Where is Sage?"_

_"She..."-She considered lying to him, but decided to be honest.-"She is with Damon."_

_"And you call that friendship?"-He asked and she kept quiet. Even if he wanted to be with her and they had some kind of relationship; he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she loved Damon.-_

_"I couldn't talk to him, alright? I got scared."_

_"Sage obviously didn't."_

_"Don't lecture me... Not tonight."_

_He agreed silently._

_"Shall I take you home?"_

_"What is home, Lijah?"_

_"The mansion, of course."_

_"That's just a building... Soon we'll move out to another place and won't even look back to take a last glance."_

_He nodded his head understandingly._

_"Bulgaria then?"_

_"No, I haven't been there in ages."-she shook her head._

_"It's where you came from..."_

_"But there's nothing waiting for me there anymore."_

_She could still hear them, haunting her thoughts__... She wasn't sure if it was really her vampire hearing or her mind playing tricks._

_"I will miss you, Lilyana."_

_"I'm still here."-she frowned.-_

_"But you will leave... You never stay for long when you receive news about him. I would ask if I could go with you, but I already know the answer."_

_"It's not because of you, Elijah... I will always thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been a brother, a lover, a friend..."_

_"I understand."_

_"No, let me finish."-His arms received her in a tight embrace.- "I don't mind being with you; but I want to experience the world by myself, too. I want to be able to stand in front of Damon Salvatore without running away from him. With Katherine, everything I learnt was filtered by her judgement. You've already lived all those moments that I crave, they are the ones who have shaped you into the man you are... I want that too."_

_"I understand."-He repeated and kissed her tenderly. It was always tender, soft, delicate between them; much like friends, never passionate. She knew he thought of Katherine sometimes... But she accepted it; it was the least she could do for him. She wished she could close her eyes and pretend the same way, but she couldn't find Damon in the taste of Elijah's mouth (or any other mouth). Elijah tasted too sweet, too prudent; agreeing to every decision she made, never screaming, never discussing._

_What she hadn't told Elijah was that every time Damon appeared, she was reminded of the docile relationship she had. She remembered the flame of desire and the pain of love... And, suddenly, tender kisses weren't enough anymore._

_So every time she would leave his bed before dawn, buy a ticket, and leave._

* * *

The air was filled by an uncomfortable silence as Damon drove Elena to her house.

He crashed his lips against hers madly as they said their goodbyes. He had kissed her before, but that time was a completely different sensation. He couldn't focus on her tongue, or the softness of her lips, or her petite hands pulling his hair.

"Do you..."-She tried to catch her breath-"want to come in?"

He threw her bedroom door shut, never breaking away from her lips. He couldn't help noticing that Charlotte was obviously not there. _Was she at the boarding house?_

Elena, although she was barely able to keep up his pace, pulled his shirt over his head to caress his naked chest.

_Was she with Stefan?_

Elena spoke to him, but he didn't hear her. All he could picture were Stefan and Charlotte together.

_Were they kissing?_

His fangs elongated.

_Were they making love?_

"Damon?"

He growled against Elena's neck. He was no longer a lover, but a predator.

_Were they falling in it?_

"Damon, stop!"-She pushed him away.

He came to his senses, finally noticing Elena's preoccupied expression. She watched him as he lay down on the other side of the bed, looking at the ceiling with a horrified expression.

"This isn't working."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_SomebodyWhoCares, Sabine Christensen, Tvdlover87654, tefi96, , and Krissie: Thank you for your amazing reviews. _**

**_I'm sorry for the wait! I'll be able to update a lot sooner now that I don't have classes for the next months. I apologize for any mistakes... I'm half asleep. _**


End file.
